Anne's Continuing Story
by Muddles
Summary: A revision of the end of Anne of Green Gables: The Continuing Story. If you were as unsatisfied with the ending as I was, R&R! Finally finished!
1. Beginning Again

( If anyone is familiar with the video epic of Anne, they know that the third volume of the Anne of Green Gables series is a departure from the books. I suppose the gurus of Hollywood thought people would prefer to see Anne live through the war as opposed to her offspring. So this is based on the third volume of the Anne movie series, Anne: The Continuing Story.)  
  
(What would have happened if Jack had fought back & lived?) Chapter One: Beginning Again  
  
The lights on the train flickered as the car gave a slight lurch. Anne giggled as she met the eagerly waiting lips of her husband, Gil. Just as they began to deepen the kiss, a muffled shout and crash came from Jack's compartment. Anne drew away from Gil and met his quizzical gaze with one of her own. The sound of a gunshot rang though the car, and Anne gave a start.  
  
"Jack!" she cried, rushing out of the compartment. The car gave another lurch, and Anne braced herself by placing a hand on either wall. Cautiously, she made her way toward Jack. The lights flickered, and in the brief darkness Anne caught sight of a figure fleeing in the opposite direction. As she came upon Jack's compartment, she stifled a scream. Blood had begun to soak through his shirt, as Jack lay sprawled on the floor. Anne nearly fell into the room, her heart pounding.  
  
"Oh, God, don't let him be dead," she wept through her sudden and uncontrollable tears. Anne knelt on the floor and tried to pull Jack into her lap. "Gil!" she turned her head to scream into the hall. But her voice was not her own, only a mere whisper.  
  
"Jack, Jack," she called to the unconscious man. She gathered Jack in her lap, trying to believe he wasn't dead. "Oh, Jack, who did this?"  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Jack said breathlessly, as his eyes fluttered.  
  
"Who did this? What's going on?" Anne repeated. Jack turned and met her gaze.  
  
"Keegan," he whispered. Anne placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. She drew her hand away, wet with blood. She stared at it in disbelief, and watched as Jack's right arm came across his chest, and feebly flicked at his wound.  
  
"What goes around comes around with outlaws; Keegan must be getting scared." Jack smiled at Anne, all previous barriers broken.  
  
"No, no. It's going to be OK. Gil!" Anne turned again to shout into the hall. She had found her voice and Jack was beginning to frighten her. A frantic note came into her voice as she again cried for Gil. Her beloved husband rushed into the room, concern spread over his features.  
  
"Oh, God," Gil answered, kneeling beside Anne. Jack closed his eyes in pain, and remained silent. Gil took off his jacket and laid it beneath Jack's head, trying to pillow it. Jack met Anne's eyes again, the blue filled with purity.  
  
"Whatever happens to me, take care of Dominic. He loves you."  
  
"You're not dying. Shh," Anne answered, glancing at her husband.  
  
"We need to get him off this train. Get my bag, Anne; I smuggled some supplies. Go, Anne!" Gil ordered at Anne's hesitation. Anne left quickly, allowing Gil to do his well-trained work. She swept Gil's bag off the shelf overhead in their compartment. She nearly overran a steward as she rushed back into the hall.  
  
"Miss? Some of the passengers said they heard a clamor coming from this car. Is everything all right?"  
  
"No. A man's been shot, and he needs to get off this train." The man's eyes shot open in shock.  
  
"Are you sure, miss?"  
  
"Of course, I am," Anne snapped, trying to push past him. But the man was much larger than the petite woman, and he easily stopped her barrage past him.  
  
"I'll speak to the engineer. He can wire for an ambulance to meet us at the next stop." The man rushed off, leaving Anne a bit dazed. Recalling her duty, she hurried back to Gil. She handed him the bag, and watched as Gil ripped open Jack's shirt, exposing a fresh surge of blood down the man's lean body. Anne stared at her old friend in dumbfounded shock before Gil snapped at her.  
  
"He's all right, Anne. He passed out. Get me a blanket. Rip something thin into strips." Gil took out instruments from his bag and began his methodical work. "If we don't get off this train soon, he's going to bleed to death." Anne nodded, and snatched the sheet off the bunk. She began tearing it into strips, trying not to look at Jack's form on the floor. Gill sighed and leaned back on his heels.  
  
"I hesitate moving him, yet being on the floor just makes him closer to the movement of the train."  
  
"I can help," Anne offered, setting the strips aside. Anne placed her hands under Jack's shoulder blades and she caught her breath as he gave a grunt of discomfort.  
  
"Stop! Stop! I was wrong, stop!" Gil shouted, grabbing the sheet strips, and pressing them against the wound. Anne sat on the bunk and let her head fall into her hand. Gil placed a reassuring hand on her knee while keeping one hand pressed against Jack's wound.  
  
"How did it get like this? It wasn't supposed to be like this," Anne cried quietly.  
  
--- .. --- .. ---  
  
"Anne, wake up," Gil shook his wife awake. Anne started awake and glanced about her.  
  
"Where's Jack?" she asked with panic. Gil drew her to her feet and held her.  
  
"We stopped at the nearest station. An ambulance came, and several men helped me load Jack. He started bleeding heavily again, and they're taking him to the nearest hospital."  
  
"Please let me go to him. What if he died, all alone in a foreign hospital, without anyone he knows."  
  
"Of course. Come on." Gil led her off the train and onto the station. It was nearing midnight, and the stars danced in gleeful ignorance of the shattering of Anne Blythe's world. The station's desolation haunted the air surrounding them, and Anne was grateful to climb into a waiting taxi. Gilbert held her hand throughout it all, never speaking a word. The hospital was crowded with wounded soldiers, the lucky ones who managed to crawl off the battlefields and into the nearby towns. Anne watched in awed silence as doctors and nurses bustled about, so sure and confident. Gil took her elbow and led her away from the activity and down a hall, and took several turns.  
  
"They told me they'd take him here. I suppose they're stitching him up now," Gil said, as they entered an empty room. Anne sat on the bed, and smoothed the sheets.  
  
"I know I hated him once. I hated him just a few months ago. But then.suddenly.I saw him. For the first, real time. Not just a writer trying to live up to his father's name, not just a silly boy in a noble's war, and not just a boy with a responsibility he wasn't ready for.but a man. A man with dreams, and challenges, and feelings. He loved Colette, and he loves Dominic." He loves me, too, Anne thought. Gil stood in the door, watching Anne. "He helped me find you. He gave up when I gave up; he pursued when I pursued. He depended on me, and trusted me.even when he knew I disliked him." Anne smiled to herself. "Isn't it funny? He knew I disliked him, but he knew I wouldn't betray him. He made me like him; I didn't have much choice."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you two?" a nurse interrupted. She looked frazzled and ready to snap. Anne offered a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know about that man who belongs in this room, would you?"  
  
"No, miss, they just told me to make it ready for a patient. Apparently a bad accident and he'll be here at any moment."  
  
"Accident? No accident, he was shot! Do you understand that? He helped the Americans enter the war; he won this war for the Allies. And now he's dying alone somewhere in this cursed hospital!" Anne's voice gradually rose to a frantic scream. Gil stepped forward and held her as he shooed the nurse away with a glance.  
  
"Come, Anne, let's wait somewhere else." Gilbert led her out of the desolate room and up a flight of stairs. Unknowingly, he led her to the nursery, where Anne paused. She stopped a placed a hand against the clear, cold pane. She watched as the infants inside wriggled and writhed, whined and wailed.  
  
"Do you think he misses me?"  
  
"He's all right," Gilbert assured his wife. Since they had been reunited, Gil had continually worried over Anne. She seemed to draw further away from him as time had passed.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd run away and leave me for Jack and his son." Gilbert attempted to lighten the mood. Anne didn't turn towards him, but smiled tautly.  
  
"I would if I knew where Domi was." Gil placed a kiss atop his redhead wife's hair.  
  
"Maybe Jack's back." With a gentle insistence, Gilbert led Anne away from the window. Sighing, Anne allowed herself to be steered away from the newborns. For once her imagination and poetry refuted her. Anne's fairies and sunshine days had disappeared and she was left with the cold, hard reality of the forbidding hospital. The fact that her very dear friend might die sneered at her. It snickered and pointedly laughed before her, leaving her conscience raw.  
  
But Anne did not have to wait long for the reality to tease. As they returned to the impersonal room to which Jack had been assigned, Gilbert caught glimpse of life inside. He gave Anne a reassuring squeeze before pointed towards the room.  
  
"Jack," Anne breathed, her heart catching in her throat. "Do you suppose he's all right?" Anne turned to Gilbert, her gray eyes full of watery concern.  
  
"I don't guess either of us will know until we ask," Gilbert said logically. They entered the room, and the observing nurse looked towards them. Gilbert released Anne and she glided to Jack's side, carefully sliding her hand into his and holding it gently. Gil sidled over to the nurse. He nodded towards the hall, and the two exited quietly.  
  
"Good news," Gilbert announced as he reentered the room. Anne glanced towards her endeared.  
  
"Oh, please, Gil, don't detain it any longer." Gilbert smiled.  
  
"The nurse says they removed the bullet, and they hope for him to make a recovery. They don't know if it'll be full or speedy, and they don't think he'll ever have the same agility or motion with his left arm, but it won't be too disabling." A sob of joy escaped Anne's lips, and she ducked her head.  
  
"Thank God," she whispered, touching Jack's hand to her lips. Gilbert joined her side and kissed her hair.  
  
"No one could ask for a more devoted friend than you, Anne Shirley," Gilbert said, laying his cheek atop her head.  
  
"Blythe," Anne added, looking at him, her gray eyes overflowing with grateful tears, "Anne Shirley Blythe." 


	2. Redemption

Ch.2 Redemption

          "Anne?" a raspy voice called.  Anne jolted awake, her eyes searching the darkness.  She must have fallen asleep, keeping vigil beside Jack's bed.  Through the dim moonlight, Anne glimpsed Gilbert's lanky form stretched beneath the window.

          "Anne?" the voice called again.  Anne's senses awakened, and her gaze flew to the bed.  The long form on the bed remained motionless, but she noticed the head on the pillow twitch.

          "I'm here, Jack.  I'm here." She leaned forward to capture his hand between her own.  The head turned towards her, eyes groggy, but smile genuine.

          "Anne—"

          "How do you feel, darling?"  Jack's grin widened.

          "Like I've been hit by a train."  He shifted gently then groaned.

          "I'm sorry—"

          "Don't be.  I'm just glad I'm alive."  Anne bowed her head.

          "So am I.  I'm so sorry, Jack.  I owe you a sincere apology."  Jack shifted again and grunted.

          "For what?  Saving my life?  I forgive you."  Anne smiled despite her tears.

          "For being cruel.  I snapped at you, and mistrusted you and you were an angel.  You completely trusted me with your son, you never gave up looking for me, and you've always been a dear friend.  Even with the whole _Kindred Spirits thing."_

          "I'm flattered."

          "I'm just trying to say I promise to be a better friend from here out, and if there's anything I can do for you, just say so."  Anne leaned forward and caught Jack's complete attention.  Jack's self-assured countenance was gradually returning, despite his obvious pain.

          "I think you've done plenty," he responded, reassuring her.  Anne shook her head.

          "No, no.  I've been thinking about it, and maybe even dreamt it.  I came up with a whole resolution to this complication.  While you take your time regaining your strength and healing, Gil and I are going to find your sister and get Dominic.  Then we'll bring him back here, where you'll be fit to travel—"

          "And if I'm not?" interrupted Jack.  It was Anne's turn to smile.

          "You will.  You and Domi and me and Gil will all go back to Green Gables.  Diana and Fred are building a house so it might be cramped, but I'm sure there will be something small nearby that you and Domi could take."  Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

          "We'll see, beautiful, we'll see."  He sighed and Anne watched him visibly relax on the stiff hospital mattress.  "You know, right now, I'm looking forward to breakfast."  Anne laughed, clear and lilting.  Jack offered a clowning grin before his lids fluttered closed.

_Dearest Diana and Fred,_

_          (I hope you, dear Fred, will notice you have no longer been omitted from my openings of correspondence!)  Before I can go any further, I know you are both starving for trying information and I won't detain it any longer.  Gilbert has been found!  Jack Garrison, a friend and ex-foe from my publishing days in New York, helped me find him.  He is the father of Dominic, Fred.  Dominic is doing quite well and is living with his Aunt in a small town in France.  Both he and Jack intend to visit Avonlea very soon, hopefully for an indefinite stay!  But enough of new acquaintances.  _

_          Gilbert was held as a POW not long after I saw him at the camp.  The Germans used his medical skills for other prisoners and soldiers.  Mostly for their own purposes, of course.  Jack managed to track him down to the makeshift hospital where Gil was forced to work.  When we questioned a nurse, she informed us she had known Dr. Blythe, but six weeks ago he was taken away and had not come back.  I felt dejected.  I could not help feeling that surely I would know if Gil were—but it seemed a dead end all the same.  Jack and I retreated to a nearby park where Jack was to receive special orders  (he had worked as an underground spy/informant during the war).  I was reunited with some girls I had met on one of my adventures, and they pulled me onto a small stage to sing with them.  I hadn't the heart, of course, but as I began to stumble along with them, I looked into the crowd.  I looked into the faces and the hearts of the soldiers before me…and there was movement near the back: a dark, gaunt figure, with sad but hopeful eyes.  Mercy behold, my heart skipped, and before I knew it I was in the arms of my Gil once again!  Diana I know you are crying now for it seems just like a story you or I or Jane might write for our old Story Club.  And my, did we cry buckets over those nonsensical scripts!_

_          On the train, dear Jack met with an old foe of his own and was struck.  The malicious figure shot Jack and left him for dead.  With Gil, the help of a nearby hospital, and Providence, Mr. Garrison's life has been spared.  As I write to you now, I sit by his bed, waiting for him to wake.  He is a kindred spirit, and I must say perhaps the first of my many kindred spirits that has not always been in my good graces!  Diana and Fred, I know you will love him as I do.  I believe if I ever had a brother, surely I would be blessed with he.  Gilbert and I depart today to reunite with Dominic.  As soon as that mission is accomplished, we will speed back to the hospital and board the next cross-Atlantic ship with Jack._

_          Both of you dear hearts are welcome at Green Gables for as long as your pleasure allows, of course.  Neither Gil nor I expect our home to be complete before we return.  However, I will warn you that it might be a tad cramped for awhile.  I am not ready to let Jack and Dominic out of my sight until they are better acquainted with Avonlea.  I look forward to our return to Green Gables and the beginning of a wonderful life for us all.  The war is over!  Has there never been such a beautiful phrase?  Even apart from its lack of imagination, I think it is nearest the most contenting sentence I have ever heard, spoken, or written._

_          I fear my anecdotes are few and time does cut me short.  I might be home before you receive this letter—wouldn't that be a dream?  Give everyone my love._

_                                                                   Your eternal friend,_

_                                                                             Anne Blythe_

          Anne slipped the scribbled missive into an envelope and sealed it.  Gilbert waited for her by the door, as she gave Jack's forehead a parting kiss.  His dreamless sleep remained constant as the Blythes slipped out of the hospital, beginning their search for Dominic Garrison.


	3. Coming Home

Ch.3 Coming Home

          Anne fidgeted as the Model T chugged along the beaten and haphazard road.  Her neck craned anxiously to view the large house where Dominic had previously been left.  Gilbert glanced at his wife periodically, charmed by her anxiousness to see this child.

          "Do you think they're still there?" Anne asked.

          "I don't see why not."  Anne wrung her hands nervously.  Suppose they couldn't find him!  What would she tell Jack?

          "There!  That's it there!"  Anne pointed to the large mansion.  It stood proudly still; it's marble chipped, fountain empty, and foliage overgrown.

          "I can see," Gilbert remarked cheerfully.  The car had barely creaked to a full stop before Anne opened the door and scrambled towards the beaten earth.

          "Anne, there's no need to attack the house," Gilbert called in amusement, as Anne nearly streaked to the front door.  Gilbert sauntered after his wife, eager to see this young boy who had stolen his wife's heart.  Before joining Anne at the front door, Gilbert glimpsed several pairs of young eyes peering through the window.  With a giggle and thump, the eyes disappeared.  Gilbert smiled and turned his attention to the front door.  Anne nearly jumped as the door opened slowly with a creak.

          "Oui?" a grubby blond child asked.  She peered up at the Blythes innocently, her blue eyes dancing in curiosity.

          "Miss Garrison, is she here?"  Anne asked fervently.  The child shook her head in confusion and began rambling in French.  Gilbert struggled to keep up with the flow of words and managed only to catch a few words from the swift stream.  Anne, however, was unfazed.  She stepped inside and motioned for Gilbert to follow.  The child led them up a flight of stairs, chattering incessantly.

          "Manquer Alexi est en haut dans la garderie. Bartlett a été malade toute la journée et elle est restée avec lui s'il ne fera pas les autres malades," prattled the girl.  Gilbert stared at her in amazement as Anne nonchalantly took the grubby girl's hand.

          "What?" he asked.  Anne shook her head.

          "Just child's prattle.  One of the babies has been sick all day and Jack's aunt has been staying with him so the others won't get sick."  The child, sensing she now had a captive audience, continued. 

          "Est-ce que vous savez qu'il était malade tout hier quand Pierre a donné prune à Bartlett le jus au lieu du jus de pomme? Marie le fonde malade partout dans tout et Manque Alexi a fait la nettoye il. Mais elle ne le ferait pas et la plupart d'entre nous a fait nettoye il."  Gilbert saw Anne grimace.

          "Bartlett received prune juice instead of apple juice yesterday and has been sick ever since.  In a nutshell," added Anne.  By this time, Gilbert regained his sense and recalled a basic scraping of French.

          "Mais quel est votre nom?"  The child was delighted to hear his interest.

          "Tessa. Je suis sept. Quel est le vôtre?"  Gilbert paused a moment.

          "Her name is Tessa, she's seven and she wants to know your name," Anne said a bit impatiently.

          "Anne and Gilbert," Anne told Tessa, motioning to herself and Gilbert.  The child nodded and pushed open a door at the end of the hall.  A loud wailing met Anne's ears and she cringed a moment before brushing past the child.  She hadn't really expected the condition of the house to be palace-like, but this was no place for her dear, darling Dominic!  Anne glanced about the corners of the room.  It certainly was desolate!  A few cribs or play areas here and there, but mostly the room was a worn wood floor covered with a tattered ancient rug.  Wallpaper had begun to peel from the edges of the room, and the windows badly needed washing.  But Anne's criticism left her as her eyes caught sight of a chubby blond boy with angelic blue eyes watching her in delight.  He was sitting peacefully beside Miss Alexi's skirt, watching and waiting.

          "Dominic," she whispered, clutching Gilbert's arm.  Her husband had come to stand beside her, for he was oblivious to her vision.  She knelt on the floor and the child smiled in recognition as he pushed himself up and toddled over as fast as his feet would carry him.  Anne scooped him up and covered him with kisses.

          "He doesn't look a thing like Jack," Gilbert mused, fondly watching his wife.

          "Good thing, too," Anne replied, meeting Gilbert's eyes and laughing.  After a brief explanation to Jack's aunt, Anne and Gilbert started towards the door.  Gilbert could not conceal his amazement at his wife's change in demeanor.  She was overflowing with smiles and joy, just as he always had known her.  He commented on her mood as they descended the stairs.

          "Oh, but everything is complete now, Gilbert.  You and I…and Jack and Dominic…and soon we'll be home.  _Our home.  Where we can settle down and start a real life."  Anne cuddled the small boy, dreaming of the little ones to come to the young Blythe couple.  Tessa had been following for some time and at Anne's pause, the young girl spoke in broken English._

          "Taking Nic-nic?" she asked forlornly.  Gilbert and Anne both swung swiftly to catch the eyes of the speaker.  Gilbert felt pity for the girl; was she envious of Dominic, or spiteful?  He couldn't be sure.

          "Yes, I'm afraid so, dear.  You see, Dominic was only going to be here for a little while and now he needs to go home."

*---*---*---*

          "Someone here wants to see you," Anne whispered as she tiptoed into Jack's room.  She held Dominic on her right hip and the boy looked about him in awe.  Jack awoke from his dreamless sleep at the sound of a visitor's voice.  Anne placed Dominc on the bed and Jack sat up slowly.

          "Hello there, Buddy," he murmured, reaching towards his son.  Dominic grinned and crawled onto his father's lap.  Jack pressed his mouth against the soft blond hair.  Anne stepped out of the room to give the father and son some privacy.  Gilbert placed an arm around her waist.

          "Walk with me awhile?"  He asked, kissing her cheek.

          "I suppose I could squeeze you into my schedule," Anne smiled.

          "Are you content, Anne?" Gilbert asked as they stepped out into the sunlight.

          "As content as I can be away from home," Anne said.  She glanced at the rubble about their feet and she shuddered.  She felt Gilbert's arm tighten around her waist.

          "We'll be home soon, I promise.  Jack's ready to travel as long as he's kept quiet during the voyage.  I already wrote Fred warning him we're on our way."  Anne laughed.

          "I wrote them, too.  They're staying at Green Gables," Anne said soberly.  Gilbert nodded.

          "Yes, I know.  And I understand.  They're building, though.  It won't be long before they have a home of their own.  Now what do you plan to do with Mr. Jack Garrison?"

          "I thought he could stay with us," Anne said meekly.  She knew that Green Gables was going to be cramped, but hadn't yet thought how Gil might feel about the arrangement.

          "I suppose that would be best, wouldn't it?" Anne smiled at her husband.

          "I wouldn't dare leave him to the widows and bachelorettes."  Gilbert groaned.

          "No, instead they'll plague us as well."

          Anne and Gilbert broke the news to Jack that for a safe crossing, they had to set a departure date for the end of the week.  Jack merely grinned and promised to be fully healed by that time.  Until they sailed, Dominic spent countless hours with his father.  Jack couldn't get enough of the boy, and Anne was glad to see Jack taking an active role as father.  The hours the two spent together allowed Anne and Gilbert excuses to spend time alone together, as well.  They spoke very little of the time Gilbert had spent as a POW.  Instinctively, Anne knew Gilbert would just as soon forget those days.  She never asked and Gilbert never offered.  There were times he would slip into a very quiet trance, recalling memories.  Sometimes these memories were fond and Anne would catch a smile playing at his lips and in his eyes.  But too often the memories were painful and Gilbert sat very quietly for much too long.  However, these phases passed and the memory trances became few and far between.

          The day of departure, Anne couldn't contain her excitement.  To be home again!  To have her trees and Green Gables about her!  Oh, the thought of it thrilled her to her toes!  And the thought of finally sharing a life with Gilbert; things were too perfect.  It seemed almost unfair to feel this happy, but Anne set those feelings of remorse aside.  Home again!


	4. Reunited

Ch.4 Reunited

          "Diana!" Anne cried, rushing towards her bosom friend.  The raven-haired woman grinned in response and opened her arms to Anne.

          "Oh, I cannot tell you how wonderful it feels to have you in my arms," Anne sighed, hugging her friend tightly.  Diana choked back a sob.

          "I was always afraid for you."

          "Afraid for me?  Why, Diana Wright!  Afraid for a girl who walked a roof ridgepole?"  Anne smiled and slipped an arm around her friend's waist.  As he came up behind the women, Gilbert groaned.

          "Reminiscing already, I see."  Anne laughed and ignored her husband's teasing protests.  She sighed and absorbed her surroundings.  Her precious Prince Edward Island!  How she had missed it.  Look there, fresh green grass—none of the fried brown excuse for terrain that was left behind in France.  She began strolling towards the Wright's wagon when she heard an indignant cry of protest.  Anne's hand flew to her cheek in shame.

          "Oh, boys, I'm so sorry!"  Gilbert and Jack had been left at the pier, struggling to divide the luggage between the two of them.  Dominic sat quietly at his father's feet, watching with curiosity that appeared to border on amusement.  The two women hurried to help; Anne scooped up Dominic and placed him in Jack's good arm then followed by picking up two carpetbags.  Gilbert shook his head at Diana and lifted the remaining two bags.  As soon as the party had deposited the bags in the wagon, Anne turned to Diana.

          "Diana Wright, this is my good friend, Mr. Jack Garrison.  I'm sure Fred has told you of his son, Dominic."  A smile alighted Diana's genteel features.

          "Ah, yes, Dominic."  She tickled the young boy's cheek.

          "Jack Garrison, this is my bosom friend of childhood, Mrs. Fred Wright."

          "Please call me Diana," she offered.

          "Only if you call me Jack," Jack smiled flirtatiously.  Diana blushed pink and agreed.

          "Where is Fred, by the way?" Gilbert asked.

          "He's at home with the children.  Mercy's mother came down with something last week and Mercy left two days ago to assist her," Diana answered, speaking of their housekeeper.

          "Mercy?" Jack asked, cradling Dominic in his right arm.

          "Their housekeeper."

          "I must say, Mother was furious when she heard I had hired a woman to help me.  She demanded to know why she had kept me home and learnt me how to keep proper house instead of sending me to school.  As if it were _my_ fault she wouldn't send me to Queen's!" Diana laughed.  Once, such a comment or outrage from her mother would have kept Diana sober for days.  Either Fred or the reality of war had lightened her.  "Of course mother had forgotten of Mrs. Miller, the woman who came over three times a week to help with laundry and meals."

          "Jack, you and Domi may sit up front.  Gil and I can sit in the back."

          "You sure you don't mind?" Diana asked, climbing onto the wagon bench.

          "Mind sitting with my husband?  I'll give it a whirl and tell you what I think," Anne teased as Gilbert eased himself beside his wife.  Diana smiled knowingly and clucked to the horse.  Anne kept a tense ear open for conversation between Diana and Jack.  But, of course, she had no need to fear.  Amiable Jack settled in quiet comfortably and kept Diana intrigued.  After a while, Anne settled back and chatted with Gilbert.

          "Glad to be home, Anne-girl?" Gil asked, squeezing Anne's hand.  Anne sighed in response and kept her eyes on the countryside.

          "I'm gladder that _you are home with me."  The two settled in for a long ride, each content in the silent company of the other._


	5. Meeting Emmeline Horner

Ch.5 Meeting Emmeline Horner

          "Welcome home!" Fred cried as the party rolled into Green Gables.  The Wright children bounded into the yard, giving loud whoops of welcome.  Fred hurried to the wagon to assist his wife in descending.

          "You must be Jack Garrison," he said, his attention turning keenly towards the tall lank man who had sat beside his wife.

          "That I am.  I understand you know Dominic."  Fred only grinned and nodded as Jack handed the veteran his son.  Anne and Gilbert climbed out of the back while the Wright children chaotically welcomed their mother.  As the three men moved inside, the children dispersed, returning to their land of make-believe.  Diana slipped to Anne's side and hooked arms with her bosom friend.

          "Is this the Mr. Garrison you told me once made your life miserable?  Didn't you say you had never hated anyone with the very blackest heart as you hated him?  Not even Josie Pye?"  Anne blushed and laughed in response.  "Well, I think you're due for a scolding.  Anne, the man is positively charming.  How long has it taken you to find him a kindred spirit?"

          "Too long, I'm afraid.  I believe I loved his son first and Jack just came with the deal."  Diana laughed and the two friends meandered across Green Gables before returning to the crowd.

*---*---*---*

          "Jack, you've been here a week and still not a word from any of the busybodies," Diana remarked as the company at Green Gables was sitting down to breakfast.  Jack looked up and smiled.

          "Is that good or bad?"

          "A little of both, probably," Gilbert answered, sitting down beside Anne.

          "Good for your own sake, but definitely a bad sign by the way of Avonlea tradition," explained Anne.

          "I say why borrow trouble.  I don't see any need for any one to fill Mrs. Rachel Lynde's shoes," Fred remarked said, placing a napkin in his lap.  Anne Cordelia gave a sharp squeal as Fred Jr. shoved a fat frog in her face.  Diana swept the amphibian out of her son's hands before further damage was done, and she tossed it outside.

          "Have you ever noticed how women are often referred to as Mrs. Daniel Weaver or Mrs. John Brown, but Rachel was never referred to as Mrs. Thomas Lynde?  Why is that?" Fred asked.

          "Probably because she had more say in the marriage than Thomas ever did," Diana said slyly.  The Avonlea adults chuckled in memory of their strong-willed, but lovable community snoop.  The children, having settled their major breakfast outburst, wolfed down their meals.  After a breathless request to be excused, Fred Jr. and Anne Cordelia scooped up Dominic and proceeded to play outside.

          "But actually, you might bite your tongue, Fred.  Someone has taken up where Mrs. Rachel left off," warned Diana. Fred grimaced visibly and his wife smiled.  "That's right.  Wince.  You haven't any idea what we're in for."

          "Is she that terrible, Diana?" Anne asked incredulously.

          "Probably not.  But let me tell you I am a veteran of Ms. Emmeline Horner."  Diana settled in, basking in the attention of her audience.  "During the war, Ms. Emmeline Horner thought it her patriotic duty to stop by and 'console' me.  I was guaranteed a visit more than once a week for she _always visited on Sunday.  The one day out of the whole week I had any chance at all to relax, and would she let me alone?  No.  I think it was because she knew I couldn't come up with a viable excuse."_

          "I think she sounds terribly lonely," said Anne.  Diana laughed in scorn.

          "If you knew her, you'd know why she'd be lonely.  Her disposition is like that of Miss Eliza Andrews and Mrs. Lynde.  Her pessimistic, despairing attitude she gets from Miss Eliza, but her nosiness she gets from Rachel."  Gilbert smirked.

          "That's a dangerous combination."

          "Don't I know it!  But, I challenged myself." Diana regained her composure.  "I knew if you boys could fight for the Allies in the mud trenches of France, I could fight for my sanity in the kitchen and parlor of Green Gables."  Fred banged a hand on the table.

          "Hear, hear!"  Diana shot Fred a look and he grinned back at her.

          "Oh, you boys think it's a tease, but I warn you.  Just wait until Ms. Emmeline Horner comes a-calling."

*---*---*---*

          True to Diana's testimony, Ms. Emmeline Horner came strutting up the walk at precisely eleven a.m. Sunday morn.  She had waited until any and all Sunday services from any of the neighboring towns had concluded.  It couldn't hurt to have some hindsight when it came to calling.  Jack, misunderstanding the gravity of the situation, noticed her first.

          "Diana, I believe your friend is calling."  Diana's face fell a shade paler and she dashed upstairs.

          "Fine of her to leave us to the dogs," Gilbert grumbled as he, too, slunk out of the room.  Anne joined Jack at the front window where they tried to discreetly catch a glimpse of the infamous woman.

          She wasn't too heavy-set, just _round_, Anne noticed.  Ms. Horner's Sunday straw hat brandished a gay periwinkle ribbon and a sprig of mayflowers.  Obviously fake flowers, Anne noticed in disgust.  Her round face flushed pink from the morning exercise, and Ms. Horner pinned a canvas tote tightly underneath her round arm.  Everything about her seemed to be round.  Her small mouth hung open slightly in an "o" as she puffed up the walk.  Her round blue eyes kept their gaze glued to her feet and their path, painfully aware that any stumbling could severely bruise her reputation and dignity.  She puffed towards the house, her pleasant blue eyes nearly bursting out of their sockets.  As she stepped upon the porch, Anne swung the door open and feigned surprise.

          "Why, we have a visitor!  Welcome to Green Gables."

          "Thank you kindly, thank you.  Is Diana about?" gasped Ms. Emmeline Horner.  Anne smothered a smile before answering.

          "No I'm afraid she isn't.  She's visiting a cousin today."

          "Surely she wasn't traveling on Sunday?"  Ms. Horner was slowly regaining her breath and composure.  A light brown eyebrow flicked upward in judgment of Diana.

          "Oh no, certainly not.  Diana has been there since Friday evening.  She'll return tomorrow," Anne vehemently assured her guest.  This news satisfied Ms. Horner's nerves greatly, and she folded her pudgy hands together over her rotund waist.

          "Good.  Traveling on Sunday is just as bad as defying the Sabbath in any other way," she lectured.  Anne nodded complacently.

          "I'm sure."  Content for now, Ms. Horner settled into the wicker chair on the front porch.

          "This will do.  Though I've told Diana time and again these cushions desperately need to be replaced.  Now I'm not asking for new furniture, mind you, but it couldn't hurt to re-stuff these.  You find it'll make a world of difference.  I suppose she's been letting the children play on these?"  Ms. Horner by now had pulled a pair of slim bifocals out of her canvas bag.  She slipped them on the bridge of her nose and looked over them, calculatingly, at Anne.

          "I honestly wouldn't know, ma'am."  Anne folded her hands in front of herself and watched Ms. Emmeline Horner make herself at home.  "Now, Miss—"

          "Emmeline Horner, if you please.  None of this 'Emma' or 'Lani,' if you please.  I was born Emmeline, I was baptized Emmeline, and I intend to die Emmeline," she responded proudly.

          "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Emmeline Horner, but I have to depart.  You caught me at a simply inconvenient time."

          "And where must _you run off to on a Sunday?  There isn't a shop in town that's open."  Ms. Horner eyed Anne suspiciously._

          "That, I'm afraid, is my secret," countered Anne, a gleam of amusement sparkling in her gray-green eyes.  Ms. Horner "humphed" self-righteously.

          "It's a shame all the same.  I've come every Sunday since the war began, if you please.  It's as good as scheduled.  Scandalous of Diana not to tell you."  With this, Ms. Horner sighed in resignation.  "Though, she's such a compassionate soul, she probably rushed immediately to her sick cousin's bedside, without a thought of herself."

          Anne paused.  She hadn't mentioned a thing of the fictitious cousin being ill!  What fun!  This woman was adding fiction to an already-fictitious tale!

          "Fine then.  If you must.  Leave a lonely, old woman alone in a strange house.  Still," sighed Ms. Emmeline, "it is good for my nerves to get some fresh air."

          "Oh, but Ms. Emmeline Horner, I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone!"  Anne exclaimed, moving towards the door.  Jack ignored the panic in his stomach and waited for Anne to speak.  She stepped unnecessarily inside the screen door to speak with him.

          "Jack, would you please come and entertain Miss Horner?"  Anne asked.  Jack glanced out the window at the rotund, middle-aged woman.  This could prove to be an amusing afternoon after all…

          "OK.  But take Dominic with you."  Jack handed Anne his son.

          "It's a deal!"  Anne gathered the boy into her arms.  She smiled and nodded to Ms. Horner as she returned.  Jack followed in amusement.

          "Ms. Emmeline Horner, may I present Mr. Jack Garrison, a family friend.  Mr. Garrison, this is our guest, Ms. Emmeline Horner," Anne provided a quick introduction before hurrying off the porch with Dominic in her arms.

          "How do you do, ma'am?"  Jack asked.  Ms. Horner gave a sniff of disapproval.

          "I hadn't ever been hosted by a man before," said Ms. Emmeline.  She eyed Jack with obvious disdain.

          "I hadn't ever hosted before, either," Jack responded easily, imitating her bad grammar.  He rocked back on his heels and tucked his hands in his pockets.  "I suppose it'll be a trial for the both of us."

          "Assuming by trial you mean try instead of 'trying experience.'"  Jack laughed aloud at the woman's indignant incredulity.  She appeared to ignore his amusement and launched into conversation.

          "It's a shame about Diana's cousin.  She really is such a compassionate soul."

          "I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to know Mrs. Wright too well.  We only just arrived at Green Gables last Tuesday."

          "We?" pried Ms. Horner, knitting furiously.

          "Doctor and Mrs. Blythe, Dominic and I," he responded.

          "A doctor?  Is that so?  I say, we're in dreadful need of a doctor.  It's a wonder Avonlea hasn't dried up completely.  The climate here is simply terrible on a body."  Jack sat in the wooden rocker opposite his guest.

          "Was that his wife and son?  Dominic—what a funny, foreign name.  Makes me think of a checkerboard.  And I suppose his mother named him.  Mothers can be such foolish creatures."

          "I agree."

          "What's the mother's name, then?"  Miss Horner didn't look up as she continued her interrogation. 

          "Colette."

          "Just as I thought.  Give a girl too romantic a name and she'll surely act on it.  But a good, sensible doctor allowing—I best not speak of it; it alters my nerves."

          "Actually, the doctor had very little say—Dominic is _my_ son."

          "Your son!"

          "Yes.  His mother was French.  I met her during the war."

          "I suppose she ran off on you.  Can't rely on those foreigners, you know."

          "She died during the war, actually."  This fact didn't phase Ms. Emmeline Horner.  Her knitting needles continued their methodical clacking without pause.

          "A widower and so young!  I once knew a girl who married too young, she pined for her youth.  In fact, she pined so badly, she died, leaving him with three scoundrel children.  Serves him right, I say.  He never understood how she died and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction!"

          "That must be very gratifying," said Jack, trying to hide his amusement.

          "I don't do it for pleasure, mind you.  As an elder and a wise one, if you please, it's my _duty_ to teach and observe.  I let it weigh on his mind.  When he truly comes 'round, he'll figure it out."

          Just then, Anne saved Jack again.  He felt a surge of relief as he noticed Mrs. Blythe stepping gaily up the walk.  She was bent to the side, Dominic clinging to her hand as he toddled along the path.  Ms. Emmeline followed his gaze, and she immediately jumped to her feet.

          "I best be going," was all she offered before descending the porch and brushing past Anne.  Anne sent a surprised glance at Ms. Horner's retreating form.

          "Well, Jack, how did you fare?"  Anne asked as she and Domi climbed the steps.  Jack grinned and leaned against a porch post.

          "I like her."

*---*---*---*

          "Like her!" Diana cried at supper.

          "She's lecturing, critical, demeaning, and nosy.  But amusing," Jack explained.  Fred and Gilbert exchanged incredulous glances.  If this woman was all that _and_ Rachel Lynde, this was no laughing matter!

          "And she has nothing but kind words for you," Jack said to Diana.  The latter blushed as Anne laughed in agreement.

          "I received word of Diana's sainthood as well!"  Diana sighed.

          "I'd hoped that with the men home, she'd stop coming around."

          "I wouldn't count on it," Jack said with a knowing smile.  "I believe Ms. Emmeline Horner has become a fixture at Green Gables."

          And so she had.  Every Sunday at eleven a.m. precisely, she came puffing up the path.  Her costume changed frequently, except for the consistent straw mayflower hat.  She learned much from her prying into Jack's personal life at Green Gables: Jack's profession ( "inadequate, unstable, and unsuitable for a father"), his Yankee nationality ("shameful"), his occupation during the war ("far less glorious than the mettle of a real soldier" and "what good is that?"), and why he lived with the Blythes and Wrights ("like a no-good freeloading sponge").

          "When she found out I was American, she nearly dropped her knitting!" laughed Jack as he recalled the tale to Gilbert.  "First time I'd ever gotten a visual reaction out of her.  She's a master at sticking her foot in her mouth.  I tell you, the minute I correct her, or supply information, she acts as though she never said the first comment.  Just continues knitting away."


	6. Visiting an Old Fiend

Ch.6 Visiting an Old Fiend

          Dawn rose a pink good-morning, soft sunlight filtering into the Blythe's bedroom window.  It was the first night Anne and Gilbert had had their house to themselves.  Jack had traveled down to New York the day before, to meet with a potential publisher.  The Wrights home had been completed last week, with Fred and Diana moving out of Green Gables two days ago.  But Anne sighed as she watched the sun rise over the trees and hills of PEI.  Today, Gilbert would return to work.  Their time together seemed so short.

          "Morning, Anne-girl," Gil said as he placed a kiss atop the red head.

          "Are you sure you can't go in tomorrow?"

          "Positive.  Andy Barrows's uncle was kind enough to give me a position based solely on Andy's recommendation.  I probably shouldn't push it," Gilbert said.  He washed his face and hands before catching Anne's mournful gaze.

          "It's only that—this is the first time we would have the house to ourselves.  And you have to work."  Gil dropped another kiss on his wife's head as he dressed.

          "I'll be home by seven and we'll have supper together.  I could take calls through lunch and then try to convince Dr. Barrows to let me go early."

          "At least you won't be out on calls all the time," Anne consoled herself.

          "There you go."

          "It's just—the house will seem so empty, here by myself."

          "Anne, haven't you always found something to do?" Gilbert teased knowingly, taking her hands and walking downstairs to breakfast.

*---*---*---*

          Gathering her courage, Anne plunked her best hat on her head and smoothed her gown.  The silence of the house was simply insufferable, and Anne wasn't going to take it any longer.  She had to get out!  Outside, the sun shone brightly.  Ordinarily, such a day would have held promise of adventure and imagination.  But Anne couldn't help feeling aggrieved as she traveled down Lover's Lane.  Lonely and desperate, Anne's feet led her to the abode of one former Josie Pye.

          "Why, Anne Shirley!"  Josie cried upon sight.  "I declare, I never expected to see _you of all people standing at my threshold!"  Anne accepted the welcome with grace, but screamed inwardly.  __"Why oh, why am I here?" she thought.  And there stood Josie in smug glory.  Lonely Anne Shirley indeed!  _

          "Oh, but it's Anne Blythe now, isn't it?" Josie giggled.  "Come in, come in!"  Anne stepped inside the house.  It certainly wasn't a home.  Oh, it was homey enough, but it had none of the comfort and heart of a home, Anne noticed proudly thinking of Green Gables.  Josie led her childhood competitor to the parlor, where they sat tentatively on the seats.  Anne noticed, with envy, Josie's girlish figure had begun to round out with the progression of pregnancy.

          "Well, Mr. Hammon certainly gets what he deserves, don't you think?" Josie opened the conversation.  Anne was taken aback by this venomous remark.

          "Who?"

          "Mr. Hammon—oh, dear, you don't _know!"  Josie's porcelain hand flew to her rosy cheek.  Eagerly, she leaned forward, obviously preparing to tell Anne a great secret._

          "The old schoolteacher.  He came here about five years ago.  Certainly a good time, wouldn't you say?  _Instead of appreciating a _good _ thing when he _has_ it, he took advantage of our kindness and _trust_!"  Josie had yet to get past the teenage habit of speaking in italics.  "If she would only use them in the right places, her story could be that much more effective.  And interesting," Anne couldn't help but think._

          "What happened?" she said aloud.

          "_Well._  Nana Stole began studying for Queen's this past year.  Only she was the _only to go.  We all thought it strange Hamlet Murray didn't sign up, for he's very bright—or Melvin Marlow, either.  I was speaking to Faye Murray over this rather remarkable fact when she gave me a confused look. 'But he is!' she told me.  Naturally, I was _floored._  After all, Louella Stole isn't the type to brag on false information.  So I answered as plainly as I could.  'On my word, then _somebody's_ lying.  Mrs. David Stole told __me just the other day that Mr. Hammon held special classes after school for Queen's students.  But that __Nana was actually the only one in the class.'  It seemed a rage overcame Mrs. Andrew Murray.  'This is unsettling indeed.  Hamlet has been receiving extra help during the day, as Mr. Hammon promised me.'  _What_ do you say to that?  I was speechless.  What _can_ you say to that, I ask you?  So after a cautious moment of silence, I had to change the subject._

          "After further investigation, it appeared Mr. Hammon kept Nana after class to _court_ her!  Imagine _that!  When he came five years ago, she was but a child!"_

          "She still is a child," Anne said quietly.  Josie ignored her comment and continued.

          "Tragic, isn't it?  Of course nothing came of it, the 'courtship' I mean, but she was _ruined_ all the same.  I mean, Nana couldn't be _so dense as to be oblivious to the fact her after-school class consisted of _one_.  And how could she not see Hamlet and Melvin receiving help in class?"_

          "And Mr. Hammon—"

          "Well, of course, he's out of Avonlea.  There's a new teacher due in two weeks.  There's a bit of a scandal involving her, too, as I understand.  It seems there just aren't any good, moral teachers left anywhere."  Despite the immorality of gossip, Anne couldn't help feeling intrigued.  Josie caught this look from Anne and continued.

          "She's been teaching for a few years but can't seem to hold down a job.  She's an old maid, reportedly on a manhunt.  Avonlea will be her latest stop come fall.  But it may be her final one, with your Mr. Garrison—"

          "I don't believe Jack is interested in finding a wife," Anne said quickly.  She wasn't about to knowingly hand Jack over to the Avonlea Gossip Society.  Josie sat back in her chair.

          "Well, no need to get defensive or self-righteous."

          "Where will this new teacher be staying?" Anne asked, eager to leave the Josie's home but unsure how.

          "No one's quite sure yet.  The Murrays offered, but Hamlet is so shy around adults.  And Gregory Hartley offered but I hope he was only jesting.  A single, middle-aged man offering to house the schoolteacher!"  And so Josie continued.  Anne received a thorough update on the Avonlea peoples, more information than she would ever want.  It was nearly supper by the time Josie let her go.  Anne felt that her old fiend got a sick satisfaction out of the afternoon, somehow.

*---*---*---*

          "Gilbert, there's to be a new schoolteacher this fall," Anne said at supper.  Gilbert gave Anne a cautious look as he took a scoop of peas.

          "Anne, I would really prefer if you didn't—"

          "Oh, no, not me.  But she'll need a place to stay," Anne continued, watching Gil carefully.

          "Ah," Gilbert smiled.

          "Oh, please Gilbert, it seems like Providence.  Here I am, stuck in this house all day, alone."

          "What about Jack?"

          "He planned to move out by the end of next month.  I am sure with a little pressure he could find a place by the end of this month.  This house is plenty big that she could have nearly all of the upstairs, since we have the downstairs room."

          "What happened to the two of us being alone?" Gil asked.

          "We can still be alone.  She won't be around all the time.  And with Diana so far away it seems like I'm stranded.  I need another woman in the house," Anne countered.

          "Yes, but do _I _ need another woman in the house?" Gilbert teased.  Anne looked at her plate and gave her chicken a push with her fork.

          "All right.  I get it.  It's not like we're the only home in Avonlea willing to take her.  I was speaking with Miss Emmeline and—"

          "Now wait just a minute.  That's cruel and you know it," Gilbert interrupted and glared at his wife.  "You're playing dirty.  You know I wouldn't leave anyone in the clutches of Ms. Emmeline Horner.  Fine, you win," Gil consented with a sigh.  Anne smiled slyly.

          "You won't regret it, Gil.  Once school starts, she'll be gone most of the day, anyway.  You'll see."  Gilbert rolled his eyes.

          "When women get lonely most of them have babies.  You, on the other hand, ask for a roommate."


	7. Anne sets a challenge

Ch.7 Anne sets a challenge

          "You want me to move out?" Jack asked incredulously.

          "Don't look at it as we want you to move out so much as we need you to move out," said Anne, trying to explain.  Jack leaned back in his chair, calculating the situation.

          "You need me to move out so this strange woman can move in.  Strange as in 'unacquainted with,' " he added, seeing Anne open her mouth to defend the teacher.

          "Well…yes."  Dominic toddled over to his father's side and tugged at his jacket.  Jack lifted the boy into his lap.

          "I suppose.  I haven't heard of any land nearby for sale, but I suppose I could stay in the hotel in town.  It's quite a distance, but I'll be able to get some work done."  Jack's visit to New York had been quite successful.  He had found another editor and a potential contract if the publisher was satisfied with his latest novel.

          "If you drop Dominic off in the morning, I can take him back home in the evening and drive home with Gil.  That way you can get work done without him interrupting you."  Jack mused over the offer.

          "Fair's fair," he allowed.

*---*---*---*

          Anne leaned against the bedpost, her head swimming. 

          "Oh boy this can't be good," she groaned, a hand placed over her stomach.  She fought a wave of nausea as she descending the stairs precariously.  With a groan, she glanced at the clock.  She needed to be leaving now, to pick up the new schoolteacher.  But the thought of stepping into a carriage and bumping and rolling over the road made her sick again.  With trembling hands, she picked up the receiver.

          "Sarah?  Can you get me the hotel please?"  Anne waited impatiently for the hotel clerk to pick up the phone.  "Yes, Mr. Garrison please…yes, I can wait."

          "Hello?"

          "Jack, thank heavens you're there."

          "Is everything all right?" Jack asked with concern.  Anne closed her eyes as she felt her stomach give another rebellious growl.

          "I'm afraid not.  I am not feeling well, and I have to pick up the schoolteacher today.  I don't think I can take Dominic today, either."

          "I'll take care of it.  Don't worrying about a thing.  You go upstairs and lie down."

          "Her name is Miss Emily Whitehurst.  Thanks, Jack.  I owe you."  Anne laid the receiver down carefully and headed back upstairs.  She needed more sleep…

*---*---*---*

          Jack leaned nonchalantly against the oak wagon.  The station was emptying quickly, yet no sign of the "old maid."

          "Can't even give a body a brief description of who to expect," Jack grumbled under his breath.  Dominic looked up at his father with innocent admiration.

          "Up?" He asked, his chubby arms outstretched.  Jack obliged, and lifted the boy into his arms; his eyes continually crowd searching for the schoolmarm.  After a moment, the toddler became restless and wriggled incessantly.  He was quickly released and Domi toddled towards other waiting patrons.  He bumped a young lady, who responded by taking hold of his hand.  She looked up to see Jack Garrison watching the pair.

          "Is this wee one yours?" She asked, moving toward Jack with Dominic in tow.

          "Yeah.  He's getting a mite impatient."

          "You've been waiting long?"  The woman released Dominic and drew to her full height.  Dominic's sense of adventure now had left him and he remained by his father's feet.

          This woman was clearly _not the new teacher, Jack thought.  Her ink black hair hadn't a strand of grey, and her soft complexion showed no intention of wrinkling anytime soon.  Her eyes were sparkling blues; they reminded Jack of sapphires.  Her nose was not as fine as Anne's nose, but almost as pleasant: the small, porcelain stub completing her round face._

          "Most of the afternoon," answered Jack, admiring her features.  "I was sent by some of the school board members to pick up the new teacher.  She was supposed to arrive on the three-fifteen, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of the old maid."  The young woman's rosebud mouth twitched at the corner and her black eyebrow flicked upward before asking,

          "Old maid?"  Jack leaned over to scoop up Dominic.  He placed the lad on the outstretched quilts in the rear of the wagon.

          "Yeah.  Word has it she's man-hunting and has chosen Avonlea as her current stomping ground."

          "Poor darling," sympathized the other.

          "By and by, the name's Jack Garrison," said Jack, offering a hand.  Without hesitation it was taken and shook firmly.

          "Emily Whitehurst."  Jack felt a terrible shock of humility and foolishness permeate through him.

          "You—Miss Whitehurst?"

          "I am.  Thank you for taking the time to see me delivered to Avonlea," she responded coolly.

          "Your bags?"  Jack asked, dumbfounded.  He heard himself as though from a distance.  Why couldn't he put together an educated sentence?

          "Ah yes, they'll be over there, by the bench.  I have but the two, however I'm afraid I'll need you to carry them.  My back just isn't what it used to be at my age now."  Jack felt that sting.  He still hadn't learned to keep his mouth closed.  Oh, Anne would have a field day with this!  Mercy she could make an entire chronicle of the Man Without a Brain, Much Less Tact.  As he returned to the wagon with his bags, Jack caught sight of Miss Whitehurst climbing into the front seat of the wagon, unassisted.

          "Miss Whitehurst, allow me," he offered, setting down the bags and rushing over to aid her.  She smiled back at him as she paused before sitting.

          "That won't be necessary. I have to watch my reputation, you know.  I don't want to be accused of coquetry."  That woman had more barbs ready for him, too, Jack could tell.  He sighed and nodded in complacency.  It was going to be a long ride home.

          "Welcome!" Anne called.  Her smile shone as she exited the house.  After a nap, her morning nausea passed.  She caught a surprised, and almost vindictive, glance from Jack as she came out of the house cheerfully.  But she was taken aback briefly as she noticed the young lady Jack was helping down from the bench.  This was certainly not the spinster schoolmarm Josie had described.  This was obviously a girl of the sea, with her golden brown complexion and dark hair.  This was not the girl of alabaster brow Anne once wished to be, but she possessed a captivating beauty all the same.

          The girl, upon reaching solid ground, brushed off her dress and sent Jack a withering glare.  He hadn't noticed, however, and made himself busy retrieving Dominic from the rear.

          "Good day," the woman greeted Anne, her countenance visibly lifting.  "Are you my boarder?"

          "Yes.  I'm Mrs. Blythe.  But please call me Anne."  This girl intrigued Anne.  She seemed friendly enough on the surface, but she also contained a depth Anne could not yet see: a cold, lonely depth.  Anne clasped the girl's hand between two of her own.

          "I hope you'll enjoy it here.  Green Gables is perhaps the dearest place there is.  In fact, I think of it as a little place of heaven."  The girl smiled, her rosebud mouth curving delicately but her blue eyes remained distant.

          As Anne led the new teacher up the walk, Gilbert exited the house.  He smiled at the young lady and offered a hand.

          "You must be Miss Whitehurst.  I'm Doctor Blythe."  Miss Whitehurst seemed to find Gilbert a kindred spirit, and she smiled warmly.  Anne felt a pang of jealousy.  She could not recall a person who hadn't warmed to her, and Miss Emily Whitehurst, B.A., would be no exception!  Well, of course there was Josie Pye, but if Emily were anything like a Pye, Anne didn't want her in the house anyway!

          Anne put on a smile and continued to lead Emily into the house.  Gilbert strolled the opposite direction, towards Jack.  He gave Jack a welcome clap on the back.

          "How's the trip?" he asked teasingly.  Jack groaned as he shifted the sleeping Dominic in his arms.

          "Like driving across the Alaskan tundra.  The woman is a dead, frozen fish, Gilbert."  Gilbert laughed.

          "She seemed a little more than lifeless to me."

          "The whole ride over, she sat upright.  Prim and proper and as angry as a woman scorned."

          "Did you scorn her, Jack?"  Gilbert's eyes laughed at his younger friend.

          "Not exactly," Jack mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with a free hand.  Dominic slept soundly, cradled in Jack's left arm, his head resting his father's shoulder.

          "You must have said _something," wheedled Gil.  Jack shook his head._

          "I didn't know!" he made a feeble excuse before retelling the story.  Gilbert laughed as Jack sheepishly finished his tale.

          "I wasn't talking about her, not exactly.  Anyone with eyes can see that."

          "Maybe so.  You just happened to be the bearer of bad news, telling her what the town's expectations are."

          "Exactly!  Anyone can see those were just idle rumors," Jack consoled himself.  Gilbert laughed and gave Jack a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

          "Sure, sure.  Now all you have to do is win back her good graces!"  Gilbert continued to laugh at Jack's misfortune as he returned to the house.


	8. Another Addition to Green Gables

Ch.8 Another Addition to Green Gables

          *AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wasn't sure what time of year the previous chapters took place but after a little research, it should have taken place late in the year, about November or December.  So, this will be set in January, the correct time.  Mr. Hammon will be leaving by the end of the month, and Miss Whitehurst will take his place.  Carry on…

          The next morning, Anne woke up with another bout of flu.  She managed to wake early enough to walk around outside without Gilbert noticing.

          "Did you sleep well?" Anne asked as Miss Whitehurst strolled gallantly into the kitchen.  The young teacher returned a positive, but curt, answer.  Anne continued setting the table for breakfast as the schoolteacher watched silently.

          "Could you set the glasses?"  Anne asked, motioning toward the glass tumblers congregated on the table.  Miss Whitehurst obliged stiffly, her hands noticeably shaking as she gathered the glasses.  Anne attempted to keep a lively chatter going, but the teacher would have none of it.  By the time Gilbert arrived for breakfast Anne had nearly run out of topics.  However, she had no reason to grow anxious, for upon Gilbert's arrival, Miss Whitehurst noticeably relaxed.  Anne watched in quiet curiosity as Gilbert asked nonchalant questions and Miss Whitehurst cautiously answered.  She had not opened the book of her life, but she gave answers far more willingly to Gil than she did to Anne.  Certainly Gilbert is pleasant company, but for Mercy!  Did it have to be so pleasant in front of his wife?

          "What brought you to Avonlea?" Anne interjected with her own query.  Her nausea was returning and Anne desperately wanted to get her mind occupied.  Miss Whitehurst turned her solemn blue eyes to Anne.  The girl blushed slightly, and Anne felt a pang of regret as she watched a shield rise in the blue depths.

          "Good pay.  Better pay," she corrected.  This was all the information she offered.  Anne retreated to silence as well, while Gilbert watched the exchange in amusement.  Here was an oyster that will be hard for Anne to crack!  But he, too, felt that Miss Whitehurst harbored a pearl beneath her shell.

*---*---*---*

          Miss Whitehurst remained a quiet companion.  Anne attempted to keep the woman occupied, but she did nothing but bring Anne's mood down.  After a few days, Anne allowed the woman to explore Avonlea by herself.  She obviously did not want Anne as company, so the latter obliged.  

One frozen morning when Miss Whitehurst had departed, Diana appeared on Anne's doorstep, Fred and Anne Cordelia in hand.  The two children greeted Anne as politely as possible before zipping off to play.  Anne invited Diana into the parlor but had to pause in the doorway, as she felt sick.  Diana held Anne's arm, and looked at her friend with concern.  Anne's face was paler than usual, and sweat dotted her brow.

"I'll be all right," Anne said, sitting down.  Diana watched Anne in concern, then began to smile.  Anne caught her friend's grin and felt irritable.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks it's so funny."

          "Oh, Anne, you don't know, do you?"  Anne groaned.

          "If I'm to hear any more of Josie Pye's idle gossip, I'd just as soon not know."  Diana took Anne's hand.

          "Don't be silly.  Have you felt like this every morning?"

          "Since the beginning of the week."

          "I don't understand you, sometimes.  You're supposed to be the brighter of us two.  I would say it's a fair bet that they'll be another addition to Green Gables by next fall."  The words hung in the air a moment before Anne responded.  She tightened her grip on Diana's hand, and a smile began to tickle the sides of her mouth.

          "Really?" she whispered.

          "I feel like such a goose," she said, quietly chiding herself.  "After all the babies I cared for, and all the women I'd seen become 'great with child,' you'd think I could recognize the signs in myself.  But, oh, a baby…" Anne sighed and leaned back in her chair, the nausea forgotten for the moment.

          "Just the first of many, I'm sure," Diana replied, grinning ecstatically.  She couldn't be happier for her friend.  The long engagement and the war had postponed the life that Anne and Gilbert should have had.  But now, everything would go right again.


	9. Sparks Fly

Ch.9 Sparks Fly

          "Here's the schoolhouse," Anne said.  She led Miss Whitehurst to the little schoolhouse where she had spent many days—as student and teacher.  The new teacher stepped inside, running her hands over the desks and absorbing the room.  She and Anne both started as a sudden pounding rang through the small room.  Anne, closest to the door, flew outside, her eyes searching.  As she came about the side of the building, she smiled.  There was Jack, pounding away.  He had pulled away many of the faulty and rotten shingles.  The old shingles lay scattered at Anne's feet.  Steadily, methodically, Jack took a shingle from his pile atop the roof and hammered it in place.

          "A Jack-of-all-trades, I see," Anne called when Jack had put down his hammer.  Jack heard and turned.  He gave her his famous sly grin, slid off the edge of the roof, and leaped to the ground.

          "Hey, Beautiful," he greeted her with a smacking kiss on the cheek.  Anne laughed and pushed the sweaty workman away.  Ever since Anne had "spared his life," Jack had addressed her ask such, no matter how Anne had objected to its risqué informality.  Ever sensible Gilbert had no objection; how could he stop Anne's beauty or other men taking notice of it?  Anne was his alone; her madcap search across Europe had proven that to him.

          "Terrible pun, I'm ashamed."  Jack shook his head in response to Anne's greeting.

          "You risk the opinion of the villagers," Anne warned.  Jack wiped the sweat from his brown and smiled.

          "So be it."

          "The Cartier's son is a carpenter and Mr. Robison specializes in roofing."

          "But the Superintendent asked _me," Jack answered, moving over to his wagon.  He pulled out a canteen and took a swig.  Just as he tightened the cap, Miss Whitehurst came about the side of the schoolhouse.  Jack noticed with amusement as Miss Whitehurst's dark brown shot clear into her hairline as she caught sight of Jack._

          "Afternoon, ma'am," Jack said, nodding to her.

          "I see you make successful calamity wherever you go," the teacher responded.

          "Some say I make a profession of it," Jack winked at Anne as he started up a ladder leaning against the back wall of the small school.  The teacher didn't reply but sauntered to Anne's side.  She took a casual glance into the wagon and let out a shriek of surprise.

          "What is it?" Anne asked.

          "The baby!"  Jack gave a casual glance over his shoulder as he climbed onto the roof.

          "He's fine."  Dominic was sleeping soundly on a blanket in the back of the wagon, his tiny fist curled tightly with his mouth sucking busily on his thumb.  

          "Fine?  You leave your son unattended while you pound nails and shingles onto a roof?"  Anne stepped away from the teacher.  She saw a light flaring in the woman's eyes and she wasn't sure she wanted to be too near Miss Whitehurst at the moment.

          "Yes.  It was naptime and he zonked out in the back there.  He hasn't woken once, and I could hear him cry.  But he's fine.  He has a few toys if he wakes up and I have a bottle waiting for when he's hungry."

          "What happened to leaving him with Mrs. Blythe's capable hands?"

          "Are you saying I'm not capable?"  Jack turned fully to meet the woman's eyes.  He wasn't entirely sure he was hearing her right.  A woman on the verge of "spinsterhood" insisted on giving _him parental lessons!_

          "I am saying that it seems irresponsible and selfish to throw and lock your child in the back of a wagon while you get a little extra cash."

          "I'll have you know that this 'extra cash' is for his benefit!"  Jack pointed the hammer in Dominic's direction.  "If you think there is any way that I could make extra pay you are sadly mistaken.  And if I could make 'extra' I certainly wouldn't have the vanity to spend it on myself."  Miss Whitehurst remained unfazed by Jack's vehement explanation.  He threw in an extra shot for revenge.

          "And since you have no children of your own, I'm going to have to dismiss your unfounded advice.  But thank you for the effort."  And he returned to repairing the roof.  Miss Whitehurst's face flushed and she marched away proudly.  Anne watched her leave in silent embarrassment.  She had to admit, she had thought the very thing Jack had said, but it sounded awfully nasty out in the air.  She waited patiently and after a moment Jack put the hammer down and wiped beads of sweat from his brow.  He saw Anne standing on the ground so he turned and gave her a smile.

          "It's too bad she's got such a tongue or she's be much more attractive."  Anne glanced at Dominic slyly.

          "I doubt you'd want a woman you could walk all over," she said in return.  Jack coughed and wiped sweat from his brow again.

          "Well, I don't know that I'd want one that feels a constant need to belittle me," he grumbled, quickly returning to work.

*---*---*---*

          "I'm sorry, Anne, but I don't believe I could remain while he's here," Miss Whitehurst argued with frustration.  Anne had invited Jack to supper, a week after the school yard fiasco.

          "Please, Miss Emily, I would feel awful if you were excluded."  
          "Would you feel awful if you put me in an uncomfortable situation?"

          "Of course."

          "Well, I'm afraid you're asking to do just that."

          "Come now, I think you and Jack would find each other quite pleasant company."  
          "I have no wish to partake company of a young man who says what he thinks and scandalous in convention of relationships."  Miss Whitehurst closed the book she had been reading with a snap.  Anne sat beside her on the sofa quickly and grabbed the woman's arm.  She didn't intend to let this woman escape so easily.  Jack was such a charmer; was Miss Emily Whitehurst the only person who couldn't see that?

          "Jack's very friendly.  Maybe a little too friendly for convention, I admit.  But that's what makes him so popular.  You are both intelligent, educated, amiable people.  I think you could really like him."  Anne had to force the last compliment.  Emily Whitehurst had slowly come to act friendly toward Anne, but she certainly would not ordinarily be classified as "amiable."

          This last comment seemed to reach the teacher's ears.  She paused and mused Anne's words a moment.

          "I suppose this is my home, for now.  And it would be unfair for him to force me out of my own home."  Anne suppressed a grin.

          "That's the spirit.  Just mind your manners for a few hours then excuse yourself to retire."  Anne gave the teacher a friendly squeeze of the hand, and Emily returned to her book solemnly.  Anne practically danced out of the room with satisfaction.

            "Few hours?  I'll escape before dessert if I can manage," Miss Whitehurst grumbled.


	10. What Miss Emmeline Thinks

Ch.10 What Miss Emmeline Thinks

          Miss Whitehurst began teaching the first full week of February.  Whatever reserves she had held at the house seemed to be released.  The children adored her, and everyone's marks improved.  Anne never visited the schoolhouse, by way of trusting Miss Whitehurst.  She heard nothing but glowing reports from mothers of the pupils.  Miss Emmeline, however, felt very differently.

          "It's a shame.  Teachers too often put friendly relations above scholastic achievement."

          "Children are more willing to learn if they can trust and respect their teacher," Anne answered, rocking absent-mindedly on the porch rocker.

          "Children respect a teacher with hard-fast discipline.  No need to spoil them, they get enough of that at home." 

          "It's not that Miss Whitehurst doesn't have rules; it's that she makes learning enjoyable."

          "Education isn't meant to be enjoyable; it's a necessity."  Anne smiled discreetly and let the topic rest.  Ever since Miss Whitehurst had returned to school, combined with the discovery of Anne's "condition," Miss Emmeline had taken to calling nearly every day at Green Gables.  Jack visited when his creative juices ran low, but it wasn't frequently enough for Anne.

"It's a comfort, at least to know not all of the children will be getting foolish ideas of what a teacher should be," sighed Miss Emmeline that unusually warm afternoon.  Her visit was not welcome by any means; Anne was feeling especially puny that day in addition to a lengthy list of household chores.

          "How's that?" she asked, a bit too sharply.  Miss Emmeline Horner glared at Anne over her bifocals.

          "Young Murray and Marlow, and even Miss Stole will be receiving an education at Queen's—where much more serious teachers are employed."

          "Any teacher is serious—but every teacher is unique.  Emily has been good for the children and the school.  And I hope she stays for quite a duration."  Anne retorted sharply.  Miss Emmeline looked at her knitting with forced fascination.  Anne's blatantly defiant well-wishing for Miss Emily Whitehurst had taken her by surprise.  Few people disagreed openly with her; and when they did, it was the quiet, cautious chiding that she might easily dismiss.  Anne closed her eyes and let the rocking motion soothe her temper.  This woman tried her very soul.

          "I'm afraid this unusual heat isn't good for me," Anne excused herself, rising from the rocker.  Miss Emmeline shot Anne a suspicious glance.  Then she scooped up her canvas bag, stuffed her knitting inside, and rose from her wicker seat.

          "If you will please excuse me, Mrs. Blythe, I remembered there's a cake I need to put in the oven before four or it won't be ready for tomorrow."  She bustled off, leaving Anne in tired relief.

*~**~*

          Jack visited for supper again that night.  Miss Whitehurst seemed to be more accepting of his presence now.  She had fewer "headaches" and would sometimes follow the party into the parlor to chat after the meal.  Dominic was always her joy, and when the conversation lulled or grew too annoying for her, she focused her attention on the lad.  As much as Anne loved Dominic she found him to be more tiresome lately.  Gilbert strongly objected to Anne carrying Dominic now; the boy was growing at a rapid pace and Gil refused to take any chances.

          "I have to ask you a favor, Anne," Jack said, stretching his long legs out in front of him.  They were all sitting in the parlor, digesting.  Dessert had been served and eaten, and Emily had decided to grace them with her presence that night.

          "If this is anything like previous favors," Anne said warningly.  Jack laughed and waved his hand.

          "No, no, my secret-agent days are over.  But I do need you to keep Dominic for me next Saturday.  I need to meet with my editor to discuss the outline of a book and he refuses to come up here.  Says he has other clients," said Jack sardonically.

          "How inconvenient," offered Miss Whitehurst with a hidden smile.  Dominic sat at her feet, amusing himself with giving and taking the toy from her.

          "I'm afraid I can't.  I've agreed to help Diana with a tea she's giving that afternoon.  In addition to it taking all day, I promised her little ones that they could spend the night at Green Gables afterwards."  Jack's face fell.

          "What am I to do?" he asked.

          "What about me?" Gilbert offered.  Jack gave Gilbert a suspicious smile.  Gilbert took up the defense.

          "Oh, come on now.  I taught for a few years, too.  I can handle kids!  What!" He cried, waving his glass around for emphasis.  Emily hid a smile and returned her gaze to Dominic.

          "Okay, okay," Jack answered, holding his palms up in surrender.  "I'll drop him off around four a.m.  I have to catch the 5:30."

          "Fine."  Gilbert settled back in his chair with a triumphant glance at a very amused Anne.

*~~*~~*

          "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Anne-girl," said Gilbert, trudging into the bedroom wearily.  The week had flown by as Anne had eagerly been anticipating the social midday Saturday.  Anne looked up from her book with concern.  She watched as Gilbert pulled off his boots with effort.  Spring and April showers had come with a vengeance.  Rain had poured all day Monday through Wednesday, but Thursday remained overcast with a promise of sun.  That day, Friday, had seen the first of sun in a long time, but it wasn't enough to dry out the mess covering the roads and fields.

          "What's wrong, Gilbert?" Anne stood and set her book on the seat of the chair.  She took Gilbert's boots from him and laid them on the fresh newspaper waiting in the closet.  He sighed and loosened his tie.

          "Remember what we talked about, the budget and the baby?"  Anne nodded and climbed onto the bed behind Gilbert.  She kissed his cheek reassuringly as she began to massage his shoulders.  She could feel him relax slightly and he sighed, partly in frustration, partly in relief.  "I agreed to take overtime slots at the hospital when necessary, in order to collect extra pay.  I didn't know they'd need me so soon.  Apparently a Doctor Platts had a sudden death in the family and left about three hours ago."

          "Oh no," Anne remarked, anticipating the conclusion.

          "Oh yes.  They've asked me to work from five to five tomorrow."

          "That's twelve hours!"

          "They promised me two lunch hours," Gilbert said, continually relaxing under Anne's soothing hands.  "But what about Dominic?"

          "Dominic will be fine.  Emily can watch him."

          "But she hates Jack."

          "Yes, but she loves Dominic.  Besides, once the boy's over here there's nothing we can do.  I'll be here most of the morning but once we both leave, she won't abandon him."

          "Give her fair warning," Gilbert said in an admonishing tone.

*~~*~~*

          "Now, he normally goes down around eleven, but try to make it 10:30, if you can.  He'll wake about noon or 12:30 and he'll be ready for lunch.  I hope to be home by four-thirty.  But he goes down for a nap again at 3:30."  Anne pulled on her dress gloves as she gave Miss Whitehurst final brief instructions.  She started out the door then turned, her white hand held aloft.

          "Oh, but I will need you to start supper.  Just cold fruit salad with roasted chicken.  The chicken's seasoned now, but I need you to put it in the oven.  The directions are written and placed on the table.  Have a good time!"  Emily closed the door and turned to face Dominic.

          "Just you and me, now," she said.  Dominic blinked at her with innocent blue eyes.

          "P'ay?" he asked warily.  The toddler's vocabulary was still limited to a few words, his favorites being "play" and "no."

          "Sure.  Let's play."

*~~*~~*

          Several weary hours later, Anne helped Diana welcome her guests.  Just beforehand, she had locked the children away in their nursery with a promise of reward for good behavior.

          The women entered, gushing and pink.  It was the first tea social of the spring, and the first true social since the war.  The girls left the past behind them that day as they giggled and gossiped.  As the afternoon progressed, Anne felt her patience wear thin.  Most of the women were a great deal older than she and Diana.  Miss Whitehurst didn't say much at home often, but at least she was someone else Anne's own age!  She felt her attention wan, and Anne turned her imagination to the surrounding nature.  She had just finished listening to a very hearty joke from the Wright and Blythe children's clan when someone jolted her daydream.

          "Anne?" Diana said gently.  She nudged her friend's arm to bring Anne back to reality.  Anne started and caught Diana's gaze.

          "I'm sorry, I—"

          "The telephone's for you."  Diana cut into Anne's excuse.  For a moment, Anne felt the rush of dread she used to feel during the war when the 'phone rang.  Diana was looking at her with marked concern—oh, God, it couldn't be!  But no, the war is over, Anne reminded herself.  Gil is safe at home.

          "Well, I best answer it!  I say, Diana, do I get more calls at your home than you do?" Anne joked as she escaped.  The sound of laughter behind her assured Anne that any tension was only imagined.

          "This is Anne."

          "Oh, Anne!" a choking sob came over the line.  Anne's hands clutched the receiver tightly.

            "What is it?  What's wrong?"  
            "Anne's, it's Emily.  Well, actually, Dominic.  I've—I've lost him!"


	11. A Real Victory

Ch. 11 A Real Victory

          "What?"

          "I've lost him, Anne!  Dominic's gone!"  Emily cried, choking out each sentence through her sobbing.  She tried to continue, but only muffled sobs and gagging came.

          "I'll be right there," said Anne.  She started to hang up the phone, and as an afterthought she called "Don't worry!" to the frantic young woman on the other end of the line.

          "Ladies, I'm afraid I'll have to make my departure.  There's an issue at home that requires my immediate attention."  The women of the social all groaned and made their apologies as Diana walked Anne to the door.

          "Is everything all right?" Diana asked with quiet, urgent concern.  Anne patted her companion's hand.

          "I hope so.  I know it will be, I just need to get home.  I'll explain everything later."

          "Anne, thank you for coming.  I didn't know what to do," Emily cried, tears trailing down her cheeks.  She nearly fell into Anne's comforting arms when she opened the door.  Anne pulled herself away and held Emily's arms tightly.

          "Now, tell me what happened."  
          "I set him down for his nap at 10:40.  He didn't put up a fuss or anything.  But I didn't know quite exactly where to put him, so I laid him on the couch in the parlor.  I fixed a little barrier with pillows and set an additional one on the floor.  I went into the dining room to work on lessons and do a little embroidery.  He was so quiet; I didn't notice the time until it was ten after noon.  So I crept past the parlor to check on him and…he wasn't there!" Miss Whitehurst cried.  Anne led the woman to the parlor, where they sat on the sofa where Dominic was supposed to have been earlier.

          "I tried not to panic, and I searched all over.  I couldn't find him and called you."

          "Let's try to think about this.  You didn't hear the door, did you?"  Emily lifted her tear-stained face.

          "No," she answered without hesitation.  "I would have gotten up had I heard it."

          "And he didn't fall down the stairs."

          "I certainly would have heard that."

          "Than he's somewhere in the house.  If he's upstairs, he hasn't attempted to come back down, because he can't come back down the steps yet.  I'll take the upstairs and you take the downstairs."  Emily nodded and Anne pulled the young woman to her feet.  Without a word, Mrs. Blythe dashed away to find the missing youngster.  Emily began her second methodical search through the downstairs.  She triple-checked the dark cellar and triple checked the hall closet, but Dominic was nowhere to be found.  After awhile, Anne descended the stairs looking dejected.

          "He's not upstairs."

          "Nor downstairs."

          "Downstairs has more nooks and crannies than upstairs.  Why don't we try down here again?"  Anne suggested.  Emily felt doubt and panic rising within her, but she pushed it down and agreed.  She had just opened the door to the pantry when she heard Anne call her.

          "Emily!"  Miss Whitehurst slammed the pantry door and followed the voice to the hall.  Anne stood several feet in front of Emily's bedroom.  The door hung slightly ajar, and Anne stared at it as one mesmerized.

          "You shut your door to your room, don't you?"

          "Well, yes, I like to think I have a little privacy in the house and seclude myself from you and Gilbert.  No offense," she added quietly.

          "You didn't go in it today, did you?"

          "No…well, yes.  I had to retrieve my embroidery from my room while he—" The two women acted simultaneously.  They stepped towards the door quickly and Anne placed her palm against the door, praying and pushing.  As the door opened to the room, Dominic's small form became apparent on the bed.  Emily sighed and nearly cried with relief as Anne stepped over to the bed and scooped up the little boy.  Dominic yawned and blinked up at Anne.  He grinned and wrapped his arms around her neck.

          "P'ay?" he asked groggily.  Anne nuzzled him as she walked past Emily.

*~~*~~*

          "I feel ridiculous," Emily said, sinking into the sofa.  Anne sat beside the teacher.

          "Don't.  It could have happened to anyone.  You didn't think to check your room because you normally keep the door closed.  And he isn't taken to opening doors by himself yet."

          "But a door that's already open…"

          "You didn't know.  In your mind, the door was shut.  Maybe just not completely enough to keep a toddler out."  Anne patted Emily's hand reassuringly as the boy climbed onto her lap.

          "Jack would never do something like this."  Anne laughed.

            "He's not a perfect parent, and he knows it.  He still has learning to do, too.  Besides, I won't tell if you won't."  Emily looked at Anne with grateful eyes.  Anne smiled in genuine friendship and left the room to start supper.


	12. Miss Whitehurst Tolerates the Garrisons

Ch.12 Miss Whitehurst tolerates the Garrisons

          "Hey there, hey there!" Jack cried, blowing into Green Gables like a strong wind.  He flung his cap on the table by the door and continued searching.  "Hey I'm back!"  Emily peeked around the corner of the dining room and at the sight of Jack, she ducked back into the room.  She dodged too late, for he had already seen her.

          "Miss Whitehurst!  What a pleasant surprise!" Jack grinned at her uncomfortable and uncharitable welcome.  He strode into the dining room and watched as her blue eyes clouded.

          "They weren't expecting you until later, maybe even tomorrow," she offered coldly.  Jack shrugged and eased himself onto a chair.

          "What can I say?  I can't stay away.  Where are the Blythes anyway?" Jack asked, placing his hands behind his head.

          "Visiting at the Wrights.  I took Dominic home after service and they've been there ever since."

          "You taking care of him?  Well, I ought to be relieved.  I know you have the capable knowledge of properly raising children," Jack shot, a twinkle in his eye.  Emily bit her lip to keep from retorting.  Jack grinned at her uneasiness.

          "He's napping now," she answered quietly.  Jack nodded.

          "Good.  Learning the routine.  How did Gilbert fare?"

          "Oh, he…had to work."  Jack smiled knowingly.

          "I see.  So that means—"

          "Yes, Mr. Garrison, I took care of your son yesterday."

          "And he's still alive?"

          "I don't hold the sins of the father against the son," Emily countered, sneaking a glance at Jack's bemused expression.

          "Well, I thank you for that." Jack pressed his palms against his knees as he stood again.  "I don't wish to intrude upon your hospitality any longer.  So I'll just take him home."

          "Oh."  Miss Whitehurst suddenly blushed and she glanced out the doorway.  "Just a moment, I'll go get him."  She stood and hurried down the hall.  Jack followed her, intrigued by her sudden shame.  She had stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall.  When Jack sauntered down the corridor she had already begun to open the door.  Hearing his footsteps, she turned.

          "I asked you to wait."

          "That's OK.  I wanted to be there when he woke up so he wouldn't be frightened."

          "He wasn't frightened yesterday."

          "His sleep wasn't interrupted yesterday."  Emily sighed and slipped into the room to retrieve the boy.  Jack peered around the door and saw his young one sleeping soundly on the bed.  Miss Emily Whitehurst, ashamed to allow his young son to be sleeping on her bed!  Jack chuckled at the thought.  Miss Whitehurst came around the door, cradling Dominic in her arms.  The boy blinked tiredly but cuddled back into his father's arms.

            "Thank you, Miss Whitehurst.  At least you now know there's one Garrison you can tolerate," Jack said as he exited.  Emily blushed again and closed the door harder than she intended.  She heard Jack's chuckle and tried to regain her indignation towards the man, but it was too late.  He was a charmer.


	13. Up to Something

Ch.13 Up To Something

          Summer passed with little excitement.  All three of the prospective Queen's students from Avonlea schoolhouse were accepted into the school.  Hamlet Murray's mother held a grand reception for the young lad who came in 10th in test results.  Melvin Marlow received admirable congratulations as well, ranking 22nd.  Nana Stole, however, squeezed by in the position of 189th, much to her mother's chagrin.  Nana, however, relinquished her ability to go away to Queen's.  Mr. and Mrs. Stole felt that if Nana insisted on spending so little time on schoolwork and so much time on boys, her time would be best spent learning to run a household.  Miss Whitehurst accepted congratulations for Melvin and Hamlet's fine standings, but she admitted to Anne that she hadn't thought the boys had it in them.

          "Hamlet spent more time blushing and stammering than he seemed to do actual work.  And Melvin was a good reader, but it wasn't material I would ever deem 'scholastic,'" explained Emily.

          "And as for Nana," she continued, "she pouted most often.  If the tale of Mr. Hammon has any truth in it, I would guess she blamed me for her tarnished reputation and the flight of her beau."

          But summer came and the children left the schoolhouse.  Jack took many lengthy visits down to New York.  He began bringing Dominic with him, and Anne and Emily often found themselves the victims of a lazy summer afternoon with nothing to do.  Anne hated it.  She enjoyed Emily's company, to be sure, but with the quiet atmosphere of the house, it gave her little to take her mind off of her comfortless state.  She couldn't say, for sure, that Miss Emmeline's visits were much welcomed either.  At those times, Miss Whitehurst would slink away if possible.  The brash tactless woman frightened the quiet schoolteacher, and Anne was often left to face Miss Emmeline alone on hot, sticky days.

          "Ah me, days like these I think it for sure the Armageddon is upon us," Miss Emmeline Horner sighed, knitting busily.  Anne had nearly finished a dress for the baby, and she looked up from her finishing embroidery.

          "I think extreme heat would be the least of our worries if it were," she answered.

          "And I think if only someone could provide me of any relief," Miss Emmeline continued, ignoring Anne.  "After all, at my age and condition, extreme temperatures only wreak havoc on my nerves."

          "I hear it's quite pleasant in the States this time of year."

          "Don't talk ridiculous foolishness, girl." Miss Emmeline heard and responded to Anne's second comment.  After a moment of silence, Miss Emmeline piped up again.

          "You know what's disturbing?  The amount of young, unmarried men and young, unmarried women.  You'd think that the sight of each other would turn some signal on in their brains.  But they just keep ambling along, hoping to live youth forever."

          "Oh, I don't know.  I don't think it's as much a problem as you might think."

          "We have two prime examples here in Avonlea!  And I can think of others.  Why, if every town in the world had at least two unmarried youngsters, think of the trouble we'd have!"

          "I don't think it would be a catastrophe.  After all, you might recall a couple does consist of two people."  Miss Emmeline ignored Anne's comment and continued.

          "Why, take Miss Whitehurst for example.  That girl has been to plenty of towns and hasn't yet snared a husband.  Seems might suspicious to me."  Miss Emmeline paused in her knitting and leaned forward.  In an exaggerated whisper she said, "I'd be thinking there's something wrong with her."

          "Miss Whitehurst is much too busy minding the education of children to worry about 'snaring a husband,' Miss Emmeline."  Miss Horner returned upright in her chair and resumed knitting.

          "Well she certainly can't meander from town to town teaching her life away.  And Jack.  Now there's a good boy.  And I understand, his being a widower and all—but it's high time he found a wife.  He and that child need lookin' after, I tell you."

          "Hm.  Did you have someone in mind, Miss Horner?"

          "As a matter of fact," Miss Emmeline responded haughtily, "I do."  Anne raised an eyebrow but continued embroidering.  Maybe she ought to put her own matchmaking days to rest and watch Miss Emmeline Horner put her hand in it.  It certainly would render some high entertainment

*~~*~~*

          Anne noticed Miss Whitehurst's change in demeanor only a few days after Dominic's adventurous day.  However, it was not until nearly June that Miss Whitehurst seemed to outwardly admit the change.

          "May I join you?" Anne asked, as Miss Whitehurst told her she was taking a walk outside.  The teacher smiled warmly.

          "Yes, I'd be pleased to have company."  The two women set out into the countryside, absorbing the scenery.

          "You seemed to enjoy supper last night," Anne started, rubbing a hand over her stomach.  Miss Whitehurst ducked her head and watched the foliage beneath her feet.

          "You managed to survive until Jack himself left."

          "Anne would you think I was terrible if I—changed my mind?"

          "I would think that the most wonderful thing in the world.  I'm glad you finally came about," Anne said joyfully.  She slipped her arm through the schoolteacher's.

          "I hate to admit when I'm wrong," Emily admitted shamefully.

          "Don't we all," laughed Anne.

          "And Anne…I'd be much obliged if you'd call me Emily."

          "As would I," responded Anne.

If Jack knew his company had reached the level of "enjoyable toleration," he might have felt more welcome to visit.  He might have also felt it his natural duty to gloat.  As it was Emily did little to let on she found Jack favorable company and Jack resumed his determined mission to find favor in her eyes.


	14. Warm Welcome

**DISCLAIMER FOR CHILDREN: **OK, here's the deal—I loved Anne's children.  They were very real to me and it wouldn't be fair to try and recreate them.  When the boys go off to WWI and Rilla receives the war baby in the book, this actually happened to Anne in the movie instead.  I thought maybe I could use my fic to feed the movies into the books but it just wouldn't work.  It just wouldn't make sense.  So anyway I **gasp went ahead and gave Anne "my own" children.  So some of the names I might have used for first or middle names but the children won't be known by the same names as LM Montgomery's version of Anne's children.**

Ch.14 Warm Welcome

          "Do you feel ill, Anne?" Miss Whitehurst asked with concern.  October had come with a cold snap.  September had cooled progressively, and a week into October found the citizens of Avonlea shivering.  Emily pulled on her coat and buttoned it up as she watched Anne.  The latter sat in the kitchen, a book in hand, blanket tucked securely around her as she cozied up to the stove. 

          "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

          "If you're sure—" Emily remarked with disbelief.

          "What could you do anyway?  There's no one to take the school.  Most likely Miss Emmeline will be over this afternoon," Anne sighed, turning back to her fire.  Emily left the house quietly, Anne's quiet condition nagging her thoughts all day.  Later, she felt ashamed of her indifference to the children that day; she nearly ignored them as she dwelt on Anne's condition.

          Emily all but tripped as she ran up the steps to Green Gables.

          "Anne?" she called, searching each room.  "Anne!"

          "Sh!" Diana responded, rushing inside, her arms full of dry laundry.  "She's asleep."

          "I felt so guilty when I left for school.  I just knew she was sick." Miss Whitehurst sank into a chair.

          "She's fine.  The doctor's on his way and she only called me an hour ago.  I put her to bed and called for the doctor and Gilbert."

          "The doctor!"

          "One's usually helpful when having a baby."

          "Already?" Emily asked with surprise.

          "I assure you, it's not too soon—nor would Anne think so." Diana smiled, folding the laundry.  She handed Miss Whitehurst a stack of towels and a bed sheet.

          "Here, take these up to Anne.  Just leave them in a corner close to the bed."  Diana picked up her hat and started for the door.

          "Where are you going?"

          "I'll be back soon, I promise.  I need to get a few things done at home.  You can handle everything until I get back."  Diana tried not to laugh at Emily's frightened expression.  Miss Whitehurst obeyed and climbed the stairs anxiously.

          "Oh, _please let the doctor come soon," she prayed quietly.  She knocked gently then entered the Blythe's bedroom.  Anne's form lay on the bed.  As she crept closer, Emily could see Anne's pale complexion and a brow lined with sweat._

          "Emily—"Anne said, smiling at her friend.

          "The doctor isn't here yet," answered Emily frantically.  Anne almost laughed and held out her hand to the teacher.

          "Thank goodness: neither is the baby."  Emily took Anne's hand and tried not to wince as the bedridden squeezed too tightly.  After a moment, she released, and gasped,

          "You may go downstairs and wait for the doctor."  Emily tried not to run out of the room as she exited.  Once downstairs, she left out a sigh of relief.  Wait she did, but neither calmly nor patiently.  Emily paced the front porch, wringing her hands.  It seemed ages before the doctor finally tripped lightly up the steps.  He stifled a laugh at the sight of the anxious girl.

          "Upstairs, is she?"

          "Oh, yes, Doctor.  I'm so glad you're here.  I haven't any idea what to do!" she cried.  The doctor chuckled and patted her hands.

          "It will be all right, you'll see."  The doctor turned to see Diana hurrying towards the house.

          "Ah, help is on the way.  Thank you, Mrs. Wright.  I'll need some experienced help."  The two moved into the house, and Emily sank onto the front porch settee dejectedly with "experienced help" ringing in her ears.

          "See hear, what's all the commotion?" came a cry.  Emily looked up to see Mr. Garrison hopping out of his wagon, Dominic in his arms.

          "It's Anne."

          "Oh." Jack strode towards the house, but suddenly paused.  "OH!" He said as he saw Diana rush past the door towards the kitchen.  He handed Miss Whitehurst his son before cautiously closing the front door.  Jack then joined the nervous schoolteacher on the porch.

          "I feel ridiculous," she mourned, cuddling Dominic.  The toddler abided by her actions for a moment before squirming.  Reluctantly, Emily placed the lad on the floor by her feet.  "I teach children, I have a degree, and yet when it comes to something real, I am no help at all."  Jack winced.

          "I'm not so sure you'd want to be."  He glanced upwards.  Jack stood suddenly and took Dominic's hand.

          "Let's get out of here.  It might be awhile, and I don't feel like sitting around being useless."  Emily stood.

          "But go where?"

          "I don't know.  I thought we could just walk around being useless."  Emily smiled and followed Jack as he stepped off the porch into Green Gables' surrounding acreage.  The three bundled characters stepped lively to keep warm…well at least Emily and Jack did.  Dominic transferred from a set of arms to another, gleefully enjoying the game.  Emily wished the stroll could last forever, and yet she wished it were over quickly.  Back at the house, Anne was struggling and there was nothing Emily could do for her.  And yet, she feared returning to the house before the commotion was over—and then what could she do?  But she hoped that by the time they returned to the house the commotion was over—but not too quickly, mind you…

          "Penny for your thoughts," Jack said, handing Emily his son.  Miss Whitehurst snapped out of her reverie and accepted the young boy.  
          "I was just worried about Anne," she responded quietly.

          "Ah," Jack said, cupping his hands together and blowing into them. "And Victorian decorum naturally forbids such a topic.  Shall we talk about the weather?"  Emily smiled at the boy in her arms.

          "I hope it's all over by the time we get home."

          "And yet she continues.  Now just remember, Miss Whitehurst, you pursued this topic, not I."

          "I'm just so worried.  She was so sick when I left this morning, but she insisted that I go to school.  And when I came home, Diana was here, bustling about, doing her duty and I hadn't any idea what to do!" Emily cried.  She quickly quieted, realizing her unnecessary outburst must seem childish to Jack.

          "You're young, you'll get over it," he said, teasingly unsympathetic.

          "But that's just it.  I'm no younger than Anne, but look what she's already done.  Traveled to Europe—"

          "During a war, which was a crazy thing to do," Jack interjected.

          "—Taught several different schools—"

          "Which you've done as well."

          "But not on good terms," Emily said tersely.  Jack silenced, waiting for Emily to explain or set the rumor straight.  But the autumn air was filled only with the sound of the last birds flying south for the winter and the crunch of leaves on the ground.  Dominic squirmed and Emily handed him over to his father.  
          "And she has a family and circle of friends…I just feel like I'm not getting anywhere at all.  I—I'm sorry, Mr. Garrison.  This is so silly.  We should head back to Green Gables.  Maybe Diana or the Doctor could give us something to do."  Emily forced a smile and turned on her heel.

          "I don't think it's silly at all, Miss Whitehurst," Jack said gently.  Dominic looked up at his father and grinned.

          "No!" He declared.

          "And neither does Dominic.  Let's just hope everything's done when we get back.  I'm not good at this whole medicinal thing.  I didn't go into writing for nothing," he reminded her.

*~~*~~*

          "Absolutely precious," cooed Diana.  Anne smiled weakly from the bed.  She watched every move as Diana cleansed and wrapped the young bundle.  Gilbert had arrived just in time, and he stood by the bed, his hand clasping Anne's tightly.  He smiled down at his tired and pale wife.  It had been a struggle, but she'd come through.  There was no stopping Anne once she set her mind to something, he admitted.

          "Papa first," Diana teased Anne, placing the new baby in the father's arms.  Gilbert hesitantly released Anne's hand to gather the babe close.

          "I think her hair might be red," he teased, glancing at the dark copper wisps beneath the blanket.  Anne groaned.

          "The poor darling.  She'll hate me forever."

          "I don't think so."  Gilbert leaned down and laid the babe beside his wife on the bed.  Anne's look of disappointment softened to maternal joy.

          "Oh, but she's perfect," she breathed, gently touching the chubby cheek.

          "It's the nose," Diana said loftily, helping the doctor gather up the equipment.  Gilbert laughed.

          "Really?  I thought she had my nose."

          "No, no.  If she has my hair, she better have one of my better features," Anne argued.  Gilbert smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.  Anne yawned.

          "Now you can relax."

          "I don't think any more relaxing will be done in this household—ever," Diana remarked, as Gilbert and his daughter followed her out the door.


	15. A Plot Revealed

Ch. 15 A Plot Revealed

       "Hey, Beautiful," Jack said brightly.  He strode into Anne's room and laid a kiss on her forehead.  "You're looking well.  Have a good nap?"

       "I don't feel quite well," Anne groaned.

       "That'll come with time, I suppose.  How's little Diana Joyce doing?"

       "See for yourself." Anne handed Jack her sleeping newborn.  The surprised "uncle" took the babe in his arms and felt his heart soften at the sight.

       "She has your hair," he said, finally finding his voice.  Anne sighed.

       "So I've been told.  I like to think it's almost auburn.  Maybe she'll lose all her hair and start over.  It's been done."

       "We'll all hope for the best."

       "Where's Miss Whitehurst?" Anne asked with a yawn.

       "Downstairs.  She's been in something of a fit, ever since…well, ever since."

       "Doesn't she want to come up?" 

       "She has a fear of babies, I think.  Comes from never being one." Jack gave Anne a mischievous smile as he handed Diana Joyce over to her mother.

       "She's not afraid of Dominic," Anne replied indignantly.

       "Well, he can think and speak for himself.  That little one depends sorely on you for comfort, security and the like." 

       "Send her up."  Anne rolled her eyes.

       "Aye, aye," Jack laughed and gave a mock salute, then turned smartly on his heel out of the room.

       Jack descended the stairs with a grin.  He found Emily and Gilbert in the kitchen.  Now that the worst had passed, Gilbert was relaxing; the wrinkle lines about his forehead had already begun to smooth, and the harried look in his eyes was already replaced with burning pride.  Jack gave a stiff bow as he swept into the room.

       "Your presence is requested, milady." 

       "Me?"  Emily shot up from her chair in alarm.  Gilbert smiled and nodded.  With a visible collection of her nerves, Emily walked towards the stairs.

       "You don't have to look like you're headed for the stake," Jack teased.  Emily ignored him and made her ascent.

       "Did you want to see me?" Emily asked, peeking around the door into Anne's room.  With a smile, Anne looked up from her daughter.

       "Actually, this girl here wanted to meet you."  Anne grinned. 

       "Hello," Emily offered, rocking back on her heels like a child.  She moved towards Anne's bed, but remained a good three steps away from the mother and child.

       "Come now, she doesn't bite.  She hasn't even fussed," Anne coaxed.  Reluctantly, Emily took the child into her arms.  Indeed, the child didn't fuss at all.  She merely puckered her soft baby lips and settled back into her innocent sleep.  Anne sighed and leaned back on the bed pillows.

       "I can't tell you how lovely it is for it to be over.  Oh, the end result is worth it, but it's nice to have my body to myself again." 

             Emily blushed and didn't meet Anne's eyes.  Anne spoke a little too freely for decorum sometimes.

       "She's lovely."

       "I like to think so," Anne responded brightly.  "I'm just glad it's not twins.  In fact that's the first thing I asked the doctor when he handed me my babe.  'Are you sure there's not another one?' I asked.  He laughed, but of course he couldn't know I was serious.  I had been cursed by twins earlier in life, and I was sure it would follow me still."

       "And when will dear Miss Emmeline make her appearance?" Anne asked after a length of silence.

       "It won't be long," Emily said softly, still staring at Diana Joyce.

       "Maybe it's best she comes now, while I'm took weak to fight her.  It certainly would put me to sleep easier."  Anne emitted another sigh, and Emily returned the babe back to her mother.

       "I'll leave you two be now," Emily murmured.  Anne gave a thankful smile in return as Emily tiptoed out of the room.

       Downstairs, things had not remained as serene.  Indeed, Miss Emmeline had made her appearance.  She gave a few words of wisdom to the new father, warning him of every precaution to be taken with the new child.  She gave the house girl a contemptuous glance, clearly suspicious.  But to Jack she bestowed her smiles and warmest compliments.  He leaned his lanky form back in the chair, waiting for her to reach a conclusion.  He wasn't long disappointed.

       "You don't get out enough Jack, boy.  Cooped up in that house all day with nothing but a toddler for companionship.  Shameful, that's what it is!"

       "If I recall, there wasn't much about my life you approve of."

       "You need to get out, and I have just the thing to do it.  My niece will be in town next Wednesday.  You should come over for tea.  It will get rather dull just the two of us ladies.  I would be honored if my dearest friend in Avonlea were there to welcome her."  Jack's eyebrow shot up in surprise.  He met Gilbert's amused gaze.

       "How about it, Jack?  Don't want to make the girl feel unwelcome," Gilbert added, clearly enjoying Miss Emmeline attempt at being subtle.

       "I could have no other pleasure," said Jack, summoning all his gentlemanly etiquette.  Miss Emmeline glowed in victory.

       "I thought not. You may bring a friend, if you like."  Miss Emmeline dismissed her last comment with a wave of her hand. "Her name is Nancy Leavenworth, and she is a dear girl.  My sister passed away some time ago leaving Nancy an only child with a rather distant father.  It really was a shame, Nancy having to take up all the womanly responsibilities of the house with no one there to teach her."

       "How terrible."

       "What's terrible?" Miss Whitehurst asked as she came upon their conversation.  She shrank back as she saw Miss Emmeline.  The older woman sniffed at the young schoolteacher.

       "My niece.  The poor darling grew up nearly alone, you know.  With never a complaint, if you please.  But, she survived and very well.  Stop by for tea any time after Wednesday, Jack."  And with that, Miss Emmeline flounced out of the room as best she could.

       "I think I need a touch of sanity now," Gilbert said as soon as Miss Emmeline had exited the house.  He stood and stretched before heading for the stairs.

       "Don't tell me you think you can find it upstairs."  Jack laughed.  Gilbert waved him away and went to join his wife and daughter.

       "Miss Emmeline didn't want to check on Anne?  I'm surprised she didn't leave a list of her best known parenting skills."

       "Oh she gave Gilbert an earful about the health hazards posing a newborn.  The poor man had to pretend as though he hadn't graduated with a medical degree."  Emily joined Jack at the table.

       "Where's Dominic?" she asked.

       "Napping in his favorite spot."  Quick recollections of her own afternoon with Dominic gave Emily a brief start.  "He's in the spare room.  Sorry, but he seems to prefer it over your own."

       "I'll get over the rejection," she smiled.  Jack was half-surprised at her easy response.

       "I need to ask you a favor."  Jack leaned forward on the table, his hands folded.  "Miss Emmeline asked me to tea, as you heard. Her niece will be in town next Wednesday.  I know it's going to be an attack of the bachelor.  I'd appreciate it if a friend were with me.  You know, someone who can laugh at my misfortune."

       "And you'd like me to be there."

       "Please."

       "But then who would watch Dominic?"

       "Diana or my landlady.  The lady whose husband owns the shoe shop across from my building seems to fancy him, too.  He'll be taken care of."

       "I, well, I'm flattered."

       "Then you're coming."

       "I suppose.  I have school—"

       "Not a problem, we're going for afternoon tea.  School will be out by then.  Say Friday, after school?  I can stop by after school."  Emily felt a little flustered.  This was a rather unexpected favor, especially from Jack Garrison.

       "Thanks.  And if you survive, maybe I'll get you a present."  Jack stood and gave her a winning smile.

         "Friday."  Jack nodded and strode out of the room.  Emily felt her head spin.  What was she doing?


	16. Renewed Faith

Ch.16 Renewed Faith

          Emily felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw Jack come driving up in a buggy.  He must have borrowed Anne and Gil's.  He gave a tip of his hat to the young girls in the schoolyard as he strode towards the small schoolhouse.  Emily gathered up her materials and scooted the last children out the door.  She heard one girl whisper to her friend, and Emily blushed as she caught the word "beau."  Jack stepped inside the classroom.

          "Ready?"

          "I…I suppose."  Emily glanced about her once before exited the building with Jack.  The remaining students waved goodbye as Emily and Jack drove towards Miss Emmeline's.  Despite her shame at what the students must think, Emily couldn't help but feel somewhat jittery.  This dashing young man wanted her along as a friend for comfort!  She glanced at him quickly and felt her stomach drop towards her feet.  Jack had dressed in his very best.  She still had only her school outfit.  She had forgotten Miss Emmeline's critical eye and the inability to change to a more formal dress.

          "Oh no!" Emily groaned without thinking.

          "What?" Jack asked in alarm.

          "You look so nice—"

          "That's a problem?"

          "Well, I forgot.  I don't have on my Sunday dress or anything.  Just my calico school outfit."

          "You look fine."  Jack patted her hand.  "Trust me you could wear burlap and you'd probably look better than Miss Emmeline's niece."  Emily glowed from the compliment.  She settled back, enjoying Jack's warm company.  Too soon, their pleasant ride came to an end.  Miss Emmeline's small farmhouse sat in stubborn age.  The window shutters sagged and at best needed fresh paint.  The siding of the house had also aged poorly, weathered boards offering little protection from the outdoors.  Emily noticed the movement of curtains by a front window.  Their approach was obviously being watched.

          "Miss Whitehurst?" Jack interrupted Emily's keen observation of their surroundings.  He had already departed from the buggy and was now offering his hand to help down Emily.  She smiled tightly and accepted his gentlemanly offer.

          "I had no idea," she said as Jack led her up to the door.  Jack looked up at the house and shook his head.

          "Neither did I."  They climbed the porch steps in silence.  Before they could knock, Miss Emmeline's wide form appeared behind the screen door.

          "Well, I'll be! Jack Garrison and Miss Whitehurst!  What a pleasant surprise."  The elder lady swung the door open and motioned for the pair to come inside.  They obliged and Emily couldn't help but notice that the outside deterioration of the farmhouse carried indoors as well.  The carpet beneath her feet was nearly threadbare.  A few old relics sat about the room, silly little trinkets that must hold significance only to their owner.  The table by the door had seen better days: the edges had been worn and nicked, while the legs stood scratched and unsteadily.  And in the far corner of the room, sat a lady very quietly.  Her hands remained folded in her lap, her face cast downward.  This was not a young lady, but not yet even middle-aged.  This must be the poor niece of Miss Emmeline Horner.

          "So pleasant of you to stop by this afternoon.  And you, too, Miss Whitehurst.  I imagine school and the children keep you occupied."  Miss Emmeline's tone was not welcoming.  She wanted to make it clear that while Jack's presence might be welcome, Emily's certainly was not.

          "During the weekday I have no other concern, I agree.  But come weekends I have no other occupation than my own comfort."

          "Sounds selfish to me."

          "I think it's selfish that the children want me to spend all my waking hours fretting over them."

          "It's what you're paid to do."  Emily was about to argue about the constraints of her contract but Jack intervened.

          "Miss Emmeline I hope you have some fine tea today.  This winter weather refuses to relent."  Jack helped Emily shed her coat.  He hung it beside his own on the coat rack.

          "Indeed I do, but first, let me introduce you.  Nancy, stand up."  The niece obliged and rose from her chair.  Miss Emmeline motioned to the woman, and Jack moved closer.

          "Miss Leavenworth, this is Mr. Jack Garrison.  Mr. Garrison, my niece Miss Leavenworth." Jack took her hand and kissed it lightly.

          "Pleased to make your acquaintance."  Emily felt the hairs on her neck rise as Jack smiled coyly at the woman.  Why, she must be at least seven years older than he!  Emily looked down and pulled at the fingers of her gloves.

          "Oh, and the schoolteacher, Miss Whitehurst," Miss Emmeline threw in without exposition.  Miss Leavenworth met Emily's eyes and smiled meekly.  The woman was rather plain, Emily noted to herself.  A round face with no outstanding features.  Her eyes were something of a mute brown, and her hair similar with a light copper glow.  Produced strictly by the lamplight, Emily asserted.

          Miss Emmeline led them all into the parlor where she served tea in her finest china.  The china must be her most prized possession, Emily thought, looking at the sparkling clean porcelain.  Neither cup nor saucer remained missing, no chip or faded paint flawed the design.  Emily had much time to notice and admire it, for the moment they all sat down she felt immediately excluded.  She had managed to procure a seat on Jack's left, but Miss Emmeline had insisted on her niece's position at Jack's right.  The hostess herself sat to her niece's right, and had allowed for a great distance between herself and Emily.

          Miss Emmeline led the conversation easily, as she usually did.  Jack smiled and nodded in agreement usually.  His opinions in opposition to Miss Emmeline's remained silent, at which point he would catch Emily's eye and grin.  Now and then he attempted to bring Miss Leavenworth out of her shell and into the conversation, but Miss Emmeline would have none of it.  Either she would answer for her niece, or Miss Leavenworth might answer a question with a few words and Miss Emmeline felt it her duty to elaborate.  Emily felt like time dragged by, and she fought the urge to watch the clock at the opposite end of the room.  At one point, nearing the end of the excursion, Emily let out a small sigh of boredom.  Jack caught it, and reached to her under the table.  She didn't object when he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing.  Finally, Jack found a way to conclude the visit and they were off again, nearly late for supper.

          "Thank you for coming.  I know it wasn't easy."

          "I think it would be easier to teach my first years how to behave during Sunday Service."  Jack laughed.

          "Thank you for being frank.  I knew Miss Emmeline had every intent of matching me with her unfortunate niece.  And while I do feel sorry for the girl, that's not an emotion to build a marriage upon."  Jack looked away from the horses to smile at Emily.  "And I needed a friend there to keep me strong.  Believe me, it wasn't an easy task for me either."

          Jack dropped Emily off at Green Gables and departed.  Anne showed little surprise when she heard of Emily's whereabouts.

            "I knew that busybody was up to something," she said with an I-told-you-so air.


	17. Confidentially Speaking

Ch.17 Confidentially Speaking

Life slowly returned to normal…for those that didn't have a baby to look after.  Anne hired a cook so she might devote more time to little Joyce.  Gilbert and Jack had taken to calling her DJ, and Anne wasn't sure if that aggravated her or not.  Emily called the girl by Diana Joyce, but Diana and her children called the babe Joyce.  Anne realized unless they all settled on something soon, the poor girl would be immensely confused.

          As for Emily, she was already in a state of confusion.  Jack had taken to calling at Green Gables more frequently.  And spent most of the time in conversation with her.  One evening found Emily bidding Jack farewell from the front porch.  After a moment of solitude, Anne joined the schoolteacher. She cradled baby Joyce in her arms and took a seat beside Emily.

          "Anne, may I speak to you confidentially?"

          "Of course you may."  Inwardly, Anne's heart leapt.  She had been waiting to for Emily to confide in her and truly regard her as a bosom friend.

          "I'm afraid I'm not very comfortable around women.  Not usually," she said quickly, assuring Anne with a motion that this did not hold true for all women.  "You see, I grew up in a household with three boys.  I had no sisters.  When I played, I played like a boy, and grew up with boys.  As I grew older I found myself still drawing to males as confidants and friends.  Girls intimidated me." Deep in thought, Emily frowned and stared at her hands.

          "You must have heard of my reputation by now.  I would like to set the record straight.  Every town where I taught school has accused me of being a man-hunter.  You see, the first town I taught school in was very small, much like Avonlea.  The first friend I made happened to be the son of my landlady.  He was an amicable boy and very bright.  We had many intellectual conversations.  As time went by I made very few friends—none others in fact.  One afternoon at a luncheon for a ladies club, a young girl a few years my junior stood and began spitting at me.  Not literally mind you, but her tone and words stung.  She accused me of stealing her beau.  I was shocked of course.  I had no idea what she meant.  When I returned to my boarder, I relayed the story to my gracious hostess.  She explained that her son had been courting this girl for some time.  And while she didn't know if her son intended for it to be completely serious, she supposed the girl accused me of delaying her son's proposal.  It was all nonsense but a scandal is so much more fun to believe.  And so I was isolated—ostracized, if you will.  And I left.  But this girl had connections.  The town of the next school I taught had already been influenced by her poison and, again, I made no friends.

          "The bitterness of the females in every town, I confess, is what continually drove me forward.  It was cowardice, I know.  But I could only hope that somewhere was a town untouched by this ridiculous and embarrassing accusation."  Emily smiled at Anne.  "And I found it."  Anne decided this was not the best time to admit Josie Pye had already given Anne a watered-down version of the rumor.

          "Does that mean you'll stay with us next year?" Anne asked hopefully.

          "I don't see why not.  I won't have made it through a whole year here until January, after all."

          "I know you must have noticed my avoidance of you, in the beginning," Emily continued, much to Anne's surprise.  Anne took a breath before admitting she had.  "I want to thank you for not giving up.  I knew that befriending men seemed to lead me only to more trouble, but I hadn't yet found a woman who would break the mold of my past experiences with members of the female sex."  Anne gave Emily a friendly squeeze of the hand.  The two sat in companionable silence.

          "Is that all you wanted to confide confidentially?" Anne asked quietly.  Emily looked at her hands.  Anne noticed the slight blush of the young lady's cheek.

          "I'm afraid Mr. Garrison has me quite stumped.  I finally allow myself to befriend him—" 

          "Ah, so she did want to befriend him; she was afraid of the past!" Anne thought.

          "And now I feel something—something else entirely.  Anne, I know it sounds dreadfully forthright but I think I might love Mr. Garrison!"  Emily concluded, her last statement desperate.

          "You might start calling him Jack if you feel that way about it," Anne answered with a smile.  She knew the frantic, desperate and initial denial of love.  She just hoped it wouldn't take Emily as long as it took her to accept.

          "Oh, Anne!" Emily cried in exasperation.

          "Oh, believe me, Emily, I empathize with you.  I was once in your shoes, years ago.  Initially, love isn't what the poets make it out to be.  The flowers come later.  But the desperate denial and twisted heart throbbing comes first.  My best advice?  Let it go, see where it takes you.  You'll be pleasantly surprised."  Anne patted Emily's white-knuckled hands before standing and returning to the house.

          "Is that Jack again?" Gilbert asked a few days later, as he glanced out the window.  He could see Jack's wagon trailing up the drive behind a steady mare.  Anne rubbed a hand across the back of Gil's neck in passing.  She glanced out the front window before taking a seat opposite her husband.

          "It appears so."  She had just put Diana Joyce down after supper.  Miss Emily was in her room, going over lessons.

          "Mrs. Blythe?" the cook poked her head around the doorway.  She stepped forward, pulling on her gloves.  "If it isn't any trouble, I'll be going now."

          "Thank you, Marlena."  The middle-aged woman nodded and called good-bye before closing the door.

          "And here I thought we'd have the house to ourselves," Gilbert sighed in resignation.

          "Oh, that might still be possible," Anne said slyly.

          "Don't tell me Jack would take Emily out in this weather!"

          "He could take the buggy."

          "Might I remind you the buggy isn't equipped with a fireplace?"  Anne shrugged.  A thump-thump was heard on the door before Jack opened it.

          "Hello?"

          "In the parlor, Jack," Anne called.  The tall man stepped inside, his cheeks rosy from the cold.

          "Hey, Beautiful," he said, giving Anne a kiss hello.  He gave Gil a few slaps on the shoulder before joining him on the couch.

          "Cold outside?'"  
          "Pretty nippy," answered Jack, understating the cold snap.

          "Where's Dominic?"  Gil asked.

          "My landlady's watching him.  Too cold to bring a baby out in night air."

          "Good observation," Gilbert muttered, obviously unhappy Jack hadn't taken the same initiative.

          "Is Miss Whitehurst about?"

          "She's working on her lessons," Gilbert answered quickly.

          "Only want to see her a moment," Jack said casually, glancing at Anne.  Anne smiled obligingly and stood.

          "I'll see if we can't tear her away."  Gilbert, seeing that his solitary evening alone was shot, settled into playing good host.

          "Emily?" Anne knocked on the teacher's door.  When summoned, Anne entered to see the teacher curled up on the bed, reading.

          "I thought you were attending to your lessons."

          "Taking a short break," Emily answered with a smile.  "What can I do for you?"

          "Jack's here and he wants to have a word with you."  Emily nearly dropped her book.

          "Oh." Anne thought with amusement that this was not the same cool collected woman that had first visited Avonlea.

          "I think we've had a positive and relaxing influence on Miss Whitehurst," Anne thought, following her friend to the parlor.

          "Good evening, Mr. Garrison."  Jack stood and grinned, his eyes sparkling.  Gilbert recognized the signs and remained silent.

          "I was wondering if I could have a few words with you," he said.  Anne motioned to Gilbert as she started up the stairs.

          "I better check on Joycie," she said absently.  Gil jumped up from his seat.

          "I'll come too."

          Emily felt anxious as Jack motioned for her to sit.  Boldly, she took a spot beside him on the sofa.

          "This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it'll do," Jack said, motioning to the window and indicating the weather outside.  Gently he took her hand and met her flustered gaze.

          "It's true, Miss Whitehurst, that we didn't get off to the best start.  And maybe we didn't always get along.  But I've come to care for you very deeply.  I can safely say that I've fallen in love with you.  And I know I don't offer much materially.   But I can give you a family and lots of love.  And I would be honored if you would be my wife."  Emily felt her heart swell and she nearly jumped for joy.  Somehow she managed to contain it and give Jack a very coy assent.

          "We've known each other a very short time," Emily reminded him.

          "I don't care, I know my own mind.  You've made me the happiest man alive.  I bet even old family-man Blythe could never be as happy as you've made me now," Jack said thrillingly and then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

          After a few more quiet words, Jack left.  Anne returned downstairs after hearing the front door close.

          "Oh, is Jack gone already?" she asked.  "I meant to ask him to supper tomorrow."

          "I'm afraid I already have, Anne." Emily sat on the couch, her hands clasped in her lap.  Anne returned to her previous spot in the parlor.  Emily raised her eyes and met Anne's gaze.

          "I won't be boarding here much longer," Emily said.  Anne feigned surprise.

          "Oh, why's that?"

          "Well, I'll be leaving in the spring. Jack has asked me to marry him."

          "And you said yes?  Well this is quite a shock." 

          "Oh, stop," Emily laughed.  "You've known all along, haven't you?"  
          "Guilty as charged," Anne admitted.  "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you."  Anne sat back in her armchair, a cat-like grin spread across her features.

            "However, Miss Emmeline will be greatly disappointed."


	18. A Wedding is Upon Us!

Ch.18 Meeting the Family

            News spread quickly about the engagement.  Miss Emmeline demonstrated her disapproval of the match by avoiding Green Gables for a week.  When she happened to see Anne, she would talk very cordially, but at the sight of Miss Emily she would give an abrupt farewell.  This suited the Green Gables company quite well. The place was filled with well wishers, eager to hear details of the "whirlwind" courtship.  Naturally this all had to be done during school hours, when Emily was absent from company.  Anne supplied information as best she could without being a busybody, then would lightly turn their attention.  She might casually have Joyce brought in, which was of course immediately followed by fawning.

            The effect on Emily could be nothing but positive.  People spoke more openly with her now, instead of viewing her as the cold spinster.  Naturally they felt more at ease with someone they could understand and, well, a fellow wedded lady they could understand!  Emily played the part of the blushing fiancée, turning a light rose whenever someone hinted towards her upcoming marriage.

            The wedding would be set in the spring.  Jack came to the conclusion that while he would have preferred to propose during the spring in a more romantic setting, the timing worked well anyway.  Anne insisted on allowing the wedding to be held in Green Gables' garden.  For a moment she had imagined how it would look if the wedding could have been set under the Snow Lady, with blossoms hanging heavily.  But it was not to be, and the garden would serve just as well.  Emily was delighted so, of course, Jack agreed.

            "Mrs. Adams said she thought it looked like rain."

            "Oh, nonsense," Anne said as she helped Emily put the finishing touches on the wedding gown.

            "She tends to be right about these things," Emily answered, her voice shaky.  Anne set down the material she held.

            "Emily, Mrs. Adams tends to foresee the worst for every occasion.  When Joyce was baptized, Mrs. Adams was nearly in tears because the preacher was young and wouldn't know how to hold a baby.  She insisted he would drop my child and that it might be better if I postponed the baptism until Joyce was older, about two.  When her own daughter was married, she sobbed through the entire wedding, insisting the dress style wasn't flattering at all." Anne said, recounting several of Mrs. Adams more dramatic moments. Emily pursed her lips and finished her packing.

            "Gilbert will have your trunks sent over in the morning.  And I've agreed to take Dominic for a week and let you two have a honeymoon."  Anne silently recalled her own wedding: the heart breaking decision to wed before Gilbert deployed.

            "I'm glad we waited until school let out," Emily said, her tone light again.

            "You'll have all summer to play housewife," Anne said, which brought a laugh out of Emily.

            "He was quite indignant about my working again.  However, I reminded him that he needed as much time as possible to stay home and work on his novel.  And it wouldn't get done if he took a nine-to-five job."

            "I'm sure he won't be the only indignant one."

            "I don't care what those old birds say anymore.  It's my life.  They don't have to live it for me."  Anne couldn't help but laugh in congratulations.

            "Good.  But try telling them that and they just might try."

*---*---*---*

            Jack fidgeted nervously as he waited for the train.  Mr. Whitehurst just had to arrive on the day of the wedding, he thought in vexation.  But it didn't really matter anyway, the ladies wouldn't hear of Jack's help.  Even Emily was forced to hide away in her room while Anne, Diana, Josie, and Mrs. Murray had taken over preparations.  At least Jack had been given something do to. Jack had the sneaking suspicion Emily had been given nothing at all.

            The train gave a loud whistle before pulling into the depot.  It hissed and groaned pulling up to the station.  Finally coming to a stop, people exited.  Jack bounced Dominic in his arms as he searched for Mr. Whitehurst.  This time he had been given an exact description.  And when Mr. Whitehurst descended the steps of the train, Jack cleared his throat and approached.  Mr. Whitehurst wasn't an exceedingly tall individual; Jack had at least three inches on him.  However, the man's large bone structure gave him a solid and imposing appearance.  He had donned his best dress suit and carried only one bag.

            "Mr. Whitehurst?"  Jack asked as he approached the man.  The elder had been looking about him in curious interest.

            "Yes.  Are you the doctor?"

            "No, the friend actually.  Well the friend of the doctor but you're daughter calls me the fiancé."  A bright grin spread over the man's features and he shook Jack's hand fiercely.

            "Well, then this is a surprise.  The son-in-law!  Well, well!" Mr. Whitehurst laughed.

            "Not yet," Jack said lightly.

            "What's the matter of a few hours?"  The man set down his bag and looked at Dominic.  "May I?"

            "Oh! Oh, yeah," Jack said and handed the toddler to his father-in-law.

            "Emily told me you were a widower.  But what a very nice boy.  I trust he looks like his mother?"

            "Yes, I'm afraid he missed out on all my good features," Jack said, running a hand through his brown hair.  He had forgotten how much Dominic had looked like Colette, with his towheaded locks and inquisitive blue eyes.  Jack took this time to notice that Emily obviously hadn't taken her father's robust figure, but had instead inherited his thick ebony hair, round face, and expressive eyes.

            "Very good, very good.  I suppose we better be heading to the ceremony site, oughtn't we?"  Mr. Whitehurst kept a firm hold on Dominic and picked up his bag.  The little boy was thrilled with his new acquaintance and spent the time inspecting the man's beard.

            "Yes, sir, this way," Jack said, leading Mr. Whitehurst to the buggy.

*---*---*---*

            "Oh boy," Gilbert breathed as he sank into a chair in the kitchen.

            "No, no, get up.  This goes outside!" Diana cried, tugging at the chair.  Gilbert stood obligingly, and watched in amusement as she carried it out the door.  Anne stopped in her tracks as she came into the room.  

            "What—stop…why…what are you doing here?" she finally managed to choke out.  Gilbert sat on the floor and began pulling off his boots.  He closed his eyes and grunted as he continued to tug.  Anne set DJ down and joined him on the floor.

"I finished helping Mr. Hathaway birthing his cow, ooh," Gilbert groaned as Anne gave a sharp tug on his boot.  He placed a hand gently on his ankle and Anne noticed a large bruise covering Gilbert's foot.  Gilbert noticed Anne's look of surprise.

"Little brute landed right on my foot.  A bull, to beat."

"I'll get you something to soak your foot in."  Gilbert scooped Diana Joyce into his arms as the seven-month-old began to wave her arms, a sure sign she wished to be cuddled.  Anne stood and pulled a tin pail from underneath the counter.

"You go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute."

"Anne!  Josie wants to put the mayflowers along the rows!" Diana ran into the kitchen.  "Someone has to stop her."

"And of course that would mean me.  I'll be right there." While Anne bustled about hastily, Diana remained in the kitchen, determined not to face the power of Josie alone.  Anne took DJ out of Gilbert's arms, and placed her in Diana's.  She then helped Gilbert to his feet, and returned the baby to him.

"Let's get out of the way, shall we?" Gilbert asked DJ, and hobbled up the stairs.

"Now," Anne turned to Diana, "let's take care of the Pye."

*---*---*---*

            "I considered arriving on the midday train yesterday."  Mr. Whitehurst bounced Dominic on his knee as the horse pulled them steadily toward Green Gables.  "But I knew, as a man, I'd only be in the way."  He chuckled as Dominic let out a giggle of his own.

            "Yes, sir," Jack agreed with a smile.  "I knew better than to offer to help at home.  So I offered to help at the train station."

            "Getting off to a good start."  Jack's eyebrow shot up in an expression of curiosity.

            "By keeping out of the way," Mr. Whitehurst explained with a laugh.  Suddenly his laugh was cut short as the wagon lurched and a snap broke their thoughts.  Mr. Whitehurst leapt from his seat, clutching Dominic.  Jack closed his eyes and groaned as he slid from his seat.  The wagon was tipped forward on the right, where Mr. Whitehurst and Dominic had been moments before.

            "I warned Gilbert," Jack grumbled as he inspected the damage on the right.  The right front wheel had given way, splitting and tipping off the axle.

            "I'm sorry?"  
            "Dr. Blythe.  This is his wagon.  I warned him the wood on this particular wheel was weak and he needed to replace it."  Jack grimaced and kicked the wheel.  The horse turned around and looked at his driver with boredom.

            "I suppose we'll have to leave it here, then, won't we?" Mr. Whitehurst asked without reproof.

            "Yes, yes.  Not much else we can do.  We'll have to walk.  I wish it could have held out for another mile or so.  We're not exactly near home yet," explained Jack.

            "Well, then." Mr. Whitehurst handed Jack his son as he picked up his bag from the back of the wagon.  "I suppose we best be moving on."  Jack shook his head in disgust.

            The younger man unrigged the horse and led the gentle mare by her reins.  Content to be free of a burden, the old mare stepped lightly; this left Jack as the only dejected member of the party.

            "Cheer up, boy.  I wouldn't take it as a sign.  Why, when Mrs. Whitehurst and I announced our engagement, her grandmother died of shock.  And if that doesn't put a damper a wedding, I don't know what will!"


	19. Almost There

A/N: My deepest and most heartfelt apologies to anyone who read & enjoyed and wished for this to continue. It was unfortunately halted momentarily when I hit a writer's block and set it aside. A recent review prodded me to finish, if only for finishing's sake. Shame on me! Thank you to anyone who reads and cares to review and for having patience with me! (this isn't the last chapter, just a few more to go! ^_^

Ch. 19 Almost There

            Gilbert trudged up the stairs while DJ sucked noisily on her fingers.

            "I'm afraid we've been ostracized, my dear. But I'm not entirely sure that's a bad thing," Gil confided to his daughter. Joyce gave him a wide-eyed stare, but gave her index finger top priority.

"You want your teeth to grow in crooked?" Gilbert asked her, gently tugging on her chubby hand. DJ gave him an indignant warning look, which convinced Gilbert to give up the fight for the moment. At the top of the steps, Gil noticed the closed door to his and Anne's bedroom. He knocked gently.

"Come in," said a slightly haggard voice. Gilbert opened the door to find a very worn and unstable Emily sitting on the bed. "I thought you were Anne," the woman replied, her voice quaking.

"Not today I'm not. She and Diana are outside keeping Josie under control." Gilbert pulled a small quilt from the foot of the bed and placed Joyce on top of it on the floor. He knelt beside the bed, keeping one eye on his daughter. Emily was in her wedding gown, clutching a veil and circlet of flowers in her lap. Her hair wasn't ready for the ceremony, that much Gilbert could tell. But after a lifetime of Anne Shirley, he was learning what not to say. 

"Can I help?" he asked with hesitation. Emily managed a smile, which quickly wavered and disappeared. "You look beautiful, Emily."

"Oh, no, I don't. My hair's a mess, and I can't get this stupid flower crown thing to sit right. I tried applying a little—something—but I don't know what I'm doing."

"I suppose I can't help. DJ's a girl, but she's less help than I am." Gilbert glanced at his daughter who had taken an avid interest in the gauzy material of Emily's veil.

Emily's chin quavered and then stilled.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking away in shame. "I'm just so nervous. Isn't this silly?" she said, trying to lighten her voice.

"I don't think so," Gilbert said gently. "There's an awful lot of activity around here; I'd be surprised if some of it _didn't_ get to you."

"Anne will be furious with me if I get all blotchy," Emily said, trying to smile as she dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief.

"Let me worry about her. It's what I'm bound to do," Gilbert said, raising up his left hand to flash his wedding band.

"What if I'm not happy?" Emily said suddenly. This took Gil aback. He wasn't sure he was entirely up to counseling a nervous bride. He wasn't exactly qualified in any respect.

"A marriage doesn't just happen," Gilbert said, thinking over the topic carefully. He had to be sure to say the right words. His past luck with women indicated he might end up telling her NOT to marry Jack. And that would spoil the reception, to say the least.

"Love is essential, of course. But that doesn't mean it'll make the marriage work. You have to do that," Gilbert said, looking up at Emily. She nodded solemnly, taking in his words. "And if you love each other enough, you'll be willing to do that."

A knock on the door broke their reverie. Anne's red head emerged from behind the door.

"Why are you bothering her?" she rebuked Gil while scooping up Joyce. Her daughter gurgled, and grabbed the sprig of flowers tucker behind her mother's ear. Without breaking Gilbert's gaze, Anne pried the plants out of her babe's tight fist.

"He's not bothering me," Emily said quickly, and Anne's gaze swung to the jittery bride. "I was a nervous wreck. You can't just sit me up here with nothing to do."

Anne handed Joyce to her husband, and ducked behind the door. She returned with a pail of steaming water.

"Let this sit a minute then you can soak your head," Anne said. "I mean, foot."

"Funny," Gilbert said dryly, handing Joyce to her mother. He picked up the pail and trudged out of the room. Anne then turned to Emily with an encouraging smile.

"All right, let's see what we can do," she said brightly. She climbed onto the bed behind Emily and sat Joyce beside her. After picking up the brush sitting on the pillow, Anne began toying with different aspects of Emily's hair until she had it pulled back becomingly.

"There," she said, placing the wreath on Emily's hair. Anne stood and steered Emily toward the vanity.

"Anne, you work miracles," Emily said, her eyes filling with tears. Anne clucked gently.

"No tears. It's almost time to start."

"Is Daddy here?" Emily said, wiping at her misty eyes. She pulled a bit at her veil, adjusting it around her soft hair.

"Not yet, I don't think," Anne answered hesitantly. She held her breath. She daren't mention that Jack and Mr. Whitehurst were due back at least fifteen minutes ago. But fifteen minutes…that could easily be on account of the train…couldn't it?

"I'm sure everything's fine," Anne said soothingly, seeing Emily tense in the mirror.

"Of course," Emily said, catching Anne's eyes in the mirror. Did either of them believe that lie?

*---*---*---*

"So, you're American, Jack," Mr. Whitehurst said, shaking a leaf from his pants cuff.

"Yes, sir. I like to pass myself off as a writer now and then," Jack answered with a shy smile.

"Do you now? It seems Emmy left out a few details," huffed Mr. Whitehurst, shifting his suitcase to his left hand.

"P'ay, p'ay!" Dominic cried, pointing to the farmhouse approaching on their left. A ranch mutt was dozing under an oak in the front yard and lifted its head at the sound of the young boy's cry. The toddler was balanced atop the horse, his tiny hands grasping tight to the mane, with Jack's left hand supporting the young boy. 

"Dog," Jack corrected his son. "No playing today, Domi, we've got to get home." Jack glanced at his watch and suppressed a groan. He still had his suit to change into back at home, as well as wrangle Dominic into a change of clothes.

"Tell me, Jack, what is it you're working on now?" Mr. Whitehurst said, his tone serious with concern.

"I worked for the Allies during the war as an informant. A small publisher that knew my old editor back in the States contacted me and asked me to chronicle some of my less-top-secret 'adventures' or at least use my experiences as a springboard." Jack responded strongly. Mr. Whitehurst gave a "harrumph" of deep thought.

"I won't say it's not a noble idea, Jack. I'm sure you understand my concern on behalf of my daughter. You expect to support a family?" Mr. Whitehurst said after a moment of silence. The horse gave a tug at the reins in Jack's hand and Jack patted the animal's neck before responding.

"Well, to be quite honest, Mr. Whitehurst, I do have high hopes for this particular novel. It's much closer to my heart than any of my previous works—there's a lot more of me in this than in anything else I've done. In the world of writing, there's idealistic dreams and then there's confidence. This, sir, is confidence." Jack said, turning to look at the elder man. He caught a slight smile forming underneath his walking companion's salt and pepper beard.

"And, besides, I have no humility in stating that with my past collection of works, I wouldn't have to work another day in my life if I didn't want to," Jack added with a smug smile.  Dominic clapped his hands together as the sigh of the dog neared.  The animal's head was now lifted from the soft grass, dark brown eyes inquisitively watching the small caravan.

"I don't believe I've heard of you," Mr. Whitehurst smirked.

"Jack Garrison of _Faded Magnolias_ and _The Wintery East_?" Jack pretended to clutch his heart.  Mr. Whitehurst's steps faltered a bit.

"_Garrison_?" Mr. Whitehurst blurted. "I thought Emmy said your name was _Kerrison_! Blasted telephones. Well, damn, boy, I've heard of you. Read _A Great Given_ and _Faded Magnolias_ both last year."

"I'm flattered, sir, though I personally consider _Given_ as one of my lesser works. But I try not to let that get around," Jack said with a wink. Mr. Whitehurst gave a low whistle.

"Well, I'll be…you know, I retract what I told Emmy. I think you're OK, Jackie-boy," Whitehurst laughed, shifting his suitcase to his right hand again to give Jack a heart slap on the shoulder.


	20. Organizing the Chaos

Ch. 20 Organizing the Chaos

     "I take it this is where the chaos has been organized," Mr. Whitehurst said as Green Gables came into view.

     "Yes, sir, this is it," Jack said, feeling his heart skip a beat.  A few wagons and family horses were tethered outside in the yard and by the path.  The men could hear a slight tremor of chatter from the backyard.  The front porch of the old farmhouse was decked in white cloth and sprigs of mayflowers.  A few well-dressed girls were playing carefully in the yard, pausing now and then to tug at their gloves or smooth out their hand-me-down dresses.  The boys were playing with less caution and paused only when an angry parent turned the corner of the house to drag one of them compliantly into the backyard.

     "Whose house is this?" Mr. Whitehurst asked as Jack led him down a ways to the barn.

     "Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert Blythe.  They housed your daughter while she taught in Avonlea," Jack answered.  He returned the horse to her stall, providing the mare with a quick brush-down.  Out of the way, Dominic clung fast to Mr. Whitehurst's trousers.

     "Anne—-Mrs. Blythe, that is, lived here since she was a young girl.  No one could be more in love with a house than she is.  Green Gables is her pride and joy."

     "And you?"  Mr. Whitehurst asked, lifting Dominic into his arms.

     "I like Green Gables fine.  I'm living in town now, and it's always been a place of welcome for me, so I suppose I appreciate that more," Jack said.  "And Emily, too.  I'm hoping she won't mind a change of scene, though."

     "I suppose that's what I really wanted to know," Mr. Whitehurst said as Dominic leaned against the man's broad shoulder.  Jack set up the mare with feed and water and grinned as he emerged from the stall.

     "I guess you could say I invested in some good old Prince Edward Island soil," he said, brushing his hands off on his khaki trousers.  "Deed's inside the house."

     "Did you now?" Mr. Whitehurst said, glancing around him.  "Yes, I think Emmy will be very happy here.  It's a bit of a travel for me, with little ones to see."  Mr. Whitehurst glanced at Dominic, whose eyes were starting to droop.  "But I can see fit to making a few trips."

     "It's my wedding gift, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything just yet, sir," Jack said as they emerged back into the sunlight.  "Bought a farmhouse with a few—-very few—-acres a short distance from here.  Not a farm man, you understand.  Let's say I'm more into the space and recreation."

     "Oh, I understand, son," Mr. Whitehurst chuckled.  The two started for the house and were startled when Diana flew out the front door.

      "Praise be! You're here!" she cried, embracing Jack.  He laughed and tried to pull the frantic woman off of him.

     "Think we weren't coming?" he laughed.  Diana shook her head breathlessly.

     "Anne's the only one trying to be calm.  Emily is soon to wear a hole in the floorboards, Fred has been keeping Ms. Emmeline Horner at bay, and Gilbert is trying to keep the crowds under control.  Anne's been trying to keep busy but I think she's run out of things to keep her mind from killing you," Diana explained as she led the men up the porch steps.

     "You sure are one popular fellow," Mr. Whitehurst observed.  Diana glanced at him as though seeing him for the first time.

     "Oh, I'm sorry.  Diana, this is Emily's father, Mr. Whitehurst.  Mr. Whitehurst, this is a family friend, Mrs. Wright."

     "Diana, if you please," she said quickly and a hand flew to her cheek.  "Oh, did I just say that?  Oh merciful heavens, Miss Emmeline _has_ been 'round too much!"

     "Diana, if you show Mr. Whitehurst somewhere he can freshen up.  Gilbert's wheel broke, just as I warned him, and we've had to walk."

     "Of course! How unlucky!  Follow me, Mr. Whitehurst.  Here, let Jack take Domi," Diana said, motioning for Jack to take his son.  Jack obliged and patted the toddler on the back.

     "Let's go get dressed," he said lightly, taking Dominic into Emily's old room, where lay two pressed suits, one a miniature version of the other.

*---*---*---*---*

     "They're here, they're here!" Diana cried, running upstairs to burst in on Emily, who was still pacing the floor.

      "Oh!" she said with relief, sinking onto the bed.

      "Your father is downstairs freshening up.  The wagon wheel broke and they had to walk."

      "Thank you, Diana.  Is-—is everything ready, then?  Is it time?" Emily asked, standing back up and smoothing her gown.  Diana smiled.

     "Almost.  Anne and Gilbert are getting everyone into their seats and Fred is retrieving the minister and fiddler from the parlor.  I'll send your father up when it's time," Diana said with a wink before closing the door.  Emily took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she glanced out the curtains at the small wedding crowd seated on the velvet green grass outside Green Gables.

     True to her word, Diana sent Mr. Whitehurst upstairs to retrieve his daughter once Jack and Dominic had dressed and were waiting outside with the minister.  The fiddler had begun a soft concerto to keep the crowd's attention.  Anne and Gilbert took seats in the front row, Diana Joyce cuddled into her father's lap.  When the musician began the wedding march, all eyes turned to the back where stood the blushing bride and her father.

     Jack always had been a grinner.  And he couldn't stop the one that spread across his features when he saw Emily on her father's arm, making her way down the aisle toward him.  His brown eyes twinkled at her and Emily felt her step lighten as she drew closer to Jack.

     The ceremony ran unhindered.  All babies remained perfectly quiet and no child cried out indignantly.  The fiddler was never out of tune, always on cue, and the couple didn't mince one word of their vows.  Among the ladies there was nary a dry eye, and among the young girls there were quite a few romantic sighs.  The little boys squirmed but remained silent next to their fathers, who were attending the ceremony more out of obliging the young schoolmistress than of real interest.  The kiss raised a cheer among all in attendance and the couple made their way back into the house amidst smiles.


	21. Back to Normal

Ch. 21 Back to Normal

     "Things are never slow around here," Anne laughed when Diana stopped by a week later with good news.

     "Well, babies come naturally after a wedding, but I suppose someone should've told this baby it wasn't our wedding!" Diana laughed, taking a sip of lemonade.  "Fred Jr. and Anne Cordelia are positively tickled at the thought of a baby in the house."

     "As they should be," Anne said, bouncing Joyce on her knee.  Joyce's fingers found their way to her mouth and she sucked on them while her bright eyes laughed.  Anne glanced at the clock.

     "Naptime's over," she said lightly, moving Joyce to her hip and getting up to awaken Dominic.  The toddler was staying with Anne and Gilbert for about a week until Emily and Jack returned from a honeymoon.

     "Have you heard from Emily and Jack?" Diana asked when Anne returned with the little boy in tow, rubbing his eyes woefully.

     "Jack called from their hotel three days ago to say hi to Domi.  Poor baby, Daddy always leaving him," Anne said, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.  He returned the favor by planting one on Joyce's chubby cheek.

     "Isn't he precious?" Anne cooed as Dominic sat on the blanket set out for Joyce and began to play with the truck Gilbert had made for the boy.

     "Honestly, Anne, you don't play favorites at all!" Diana said, rolling her eyes.

     "My poor kids won't even be able to compete, considering he's not even my son," Anne laughed, keeping one eye on Dominic.  Joyce watched Dominic's actions with wide eyes.

     "Are they all moved into the old Campbell place?" Diana asked.  Anne nodded.

     "What a large house!  It's going to take some time before they have enough to fill up the place," Anne said, shaking her head in disbelief.  The house needed some attention in a few spots, but it was overall one of the best farmhouses in Avonlea—with the exception of Green Gables, of course.

     "Jack even bought a puppy for Emily: One out of the Murray's litter.  Hamlet is supposed to deliver the pup when they return," Anne added.

     "He's really getting into the country spirit, isn't he?" Diana laughed.

     "For a Yankee, he fits in quite nicely," Anne approved.  "He's encouraging me to write, but I just don't see how I'll have time.  Two books with average sales are enough for me."

     "You won't have any time once the children start coming.  You should still keep it in mind, Anne.  You always were a great writer," Diana said.

      "Well, not always," Anne said, recalling her childhood attempts at romantic writing.  "But I'll think about it."

      "It's nice that things are finally getting back to normal," said Diana with a soft sigh.

      "Normal," Anne echoed, glancing down at the angelic towheaded boy playing at her feet.  "But I wouldn't change the past for anything."

*---*---*---*---*

A/N: There!  I think that's done!  Don't ask me why it took me so long to finish when there obviously wasn't much left to the story!  Another day, another time, there might be time for a chronicle or two about Jack and Emily in Avonlea.  But I won't get your hopes up.  Thank you kind readers for sticking through this.  It's been a long, drawn-out journey! haha And this completes my satisfaction with the end of Anne: The Continuing Story.  Jack just shouldn't have died. L I like this ending better. ; )  Thanks again to all!!


End file.
